In Between Dragons
by ithinkadrianne
Summary: As Telemain sits on the edge of a proposal, it's discovered that the sword has been stolen while Cimorene is in exile. Unable to communicate with her, Telemain and Morwen must take the lead as they race against the wizards to win back the weapon... T/M
1. In Which There is a Surprise for Morwen

**In Between Dragons**

**By**

**ithinkadrianne**

_**Disclaimer:**__ The Enchanted Forest Chronicles are the property of Patricia C. Wrede. The plot and storyline are of my own devices. I have made no money off of their use. I just feel happy when I write. "Hey Soul Sister" is the property of Train._

_**Author's Note: **__This is basically my idea of what happens to everyone in the sixteen year gap between "Calling on Dragons" and "Talking to Dragons." I decided that since Telemain got the short end of a stick with the point of view narration, so this story will mainly center him. When it doesn't, it centers around Morwen. _

_Comments and reviews are totally accepted. Rated T for some strong language, adult themes, and violence at times. But it won't go overboard or be something that you wouldn't have expected._

_Enjoy!_

_~ithinkadrianne_

**Chapter One: In Which There's a Surprise for Morwen**

Telemain considered himself to be an intelligent man. As such, there were very few mistakes he would admit to in his life. The first was partaking of Gypsy Jack's homemade wine after he had clearly had too much mead on a rare trip to the tavern with his old friend and colleague. The two of them had woken up in a creek just out of reach of a particularly temperamental ogre's bridge. In the end, they were muddy, hungover, and bruised from the ogre. The other was he regretting breaking contact with Morwen after their schooling years.

So when he met with her again by chance through Cimorene and Mendanbar's adventure, he promised to do right by it. He quickly rebuilt contact with Morwen again. The witch and magician had become close and it wasn't unusual for one to mention the other in daily conversation. They spoke or corresponded on an almost daily basis.

When Morwen's thirtieth birthday was around the corner, Telemain took it upon himself to make sure it was special.

"The Atlantis Pub, on the shore of Coldwater Harbor," Amory had suggested when he had asked her to be the bait. "The food is excellent, they have great wine, and they always have music in the evenings. She'd love it."

Brandel would have agreed with Amory, but he was in no mood to help out Telemain. The fire witch held the magician personally responsible for introducing his favorite cousin to a certain Gypsy he did not approve of. Amory was taken with Jack instantly and he in turn. Telemain knew it wasn't his place to say, so he stayed clear of Brandel's rants. Besides, he had his own beefs with him, so to cause the man a little grief provided him with some amusement.

"The Atlantis Pub," Telemain repeated to himself. "Sounds interesting enough."

"I hear they have homemade cider," Brandel said.

"And it comes spiked if you want, so you can see why I like the place so much," Amory added with a wink. "We can get a table on the patio. On a midsummer night, it'll be perfect for a surprise party!"

"Done and done," Telemain agreed.

"You wouldn't be planning something extra special for her this year, would you?" she asked eyeing him over the top of her teacup.

Telemain raised his eyebrows. "You assume far too much about me Amory," he replied steadily. Amory shrugged her shoulders in response. It was then that he caught Brandel rolling his eyes from behind his own cup. Despite himself, Telemain had to suppress a smile.

Ultimately, the guest list ended up being small for the party.

Both of Morwen's sisters couldn't come due to distance and previous engagements. Being born the middle daughter in a family of witches, Morwen still kept close contact with Lydia and Roxette on a regular basis. Morwen clearly fit on the middle scale as far as tradition was concerned. Lydia was the eldest, with shoulder length black hair and a cat to match. If Telemain recalled correctly, it's name was Max. It was old too and he suspected that Lydia was using some spell to keep the poor beast alive. Roxette, on the other hand, looked nothing like either of her sisters, or a witch for that matter. She had short blonde hair and never wore the traditional black robes one would expect. If Arona Michaelear Grinogion Vamist had balked at Morwen's sense of living, he would've been out right sick over Roxette. To add to the fact, she was newly married to a carpenter and instead of a cat, they kept a golden retriever puppy named Albert.

The two of them sent a gift to pass on and a note of recognition to Telemain for taking the initiative.

Killer the rabbit sent a correspondence saying thank you, but he rarely left his clover patch after the events of the six years previous. Telemain was simply impressed the rabbit could send a returning letter at all.

It had saddened Telemain knowing that Mendabar was under his spell. Cimorene has been in hiding with their son since then. Each year their absence got to all of them more and more. Though she wouldn't admit it, he suspected the absence of Cimorene in Morwen's life bothered her. Telemain had hoped then that Kazul would be able to come in from the Mountains of Morning. But just a day after sending out the invitation, a formal scroll had come back addressed to him.

"_Telemain,_

_I'm sorry to say I will not be able to attend the surprise party for Morwen. Sadly, I will be off to the north on a scheduled envoy (duties as King of Dragons, you understand). Please make sure that she receives this gift. I came across it in the treasure room the other day and thought she would find it interesting. Hope this finds you well! My best to everyone and I promise to visit soon out your way._

_Kazul_

_PS Would they have enough room to seat a dragon, even on the patio?"_

Telemain considered the post script carefully and chuckled to himself. Despite careful planning, he had never thought of Kazul's size should she attend. "Good point," he said to himself and left the matter at that. He took the small package that was sent and made sure to bring it along with the one from Morwen's sisters.

The last invite had gone out to Willin and it was never answered. Mendanbar's steward found solace with his family in the foothills of the Enchanted Forest. Very little had been heard from him since and Telemain suspected he felt shame over what had happened with the Society of Wizards. Willin had blamed himself severely for leaving Mendanbar to battle them all his own when Mendanbar had ordered him away. He only followed orders and as a result, it ate the elf up on the inside. When no answer had come back from Willin, Telemain thought it was a bit odd since the elf was the most organized being he had ever met. But he didn't think too much of a lost piece of mail or an emotional indulgence, so he quickly forgot about it.

With the guest list topped out at five, it would prove to be a nice night. Gypsy Jack arrived at Telemain's early to help take over gifts and set up. The pub wasn't very busy yet, but Telemain had to admit it was a comfortable atmosphere. A young lady met them at the door and introduced herself as Alyson, their host for the evening. She set them up on the patio with the requested table that was set with a deep blue table clothe, short candles, and a set of flowers. "Yellow roses as requested sir."

"Perfect," he replied. "Thank you."

The pair of them ordered the first bottle of cider for the night. Alyson quickly brought the bottle over with mugs. "Just to let you know, we have a band of Gypsy minstrels here tonight by the name of the Celestial Bandits. Good music for step dancing if you're interested."

"Thanks so much," Jack replied, and she left.

Telemain examined the bay and grinned. "Amory was right. This place is wonderful." He turned back and ran a hand through his hair. "I might start eating here more often if the food is as good as she says."

"Ya know, Amory thinks you're going to propose tonight," Jack said taking a seat.

Telemain opened the bottle of cider on the table and began pouring for the pair of them. "And as I told your beloved, she assumes far too much about me," he replied good naturedly. "Truth be told, I don't think Morwen's even thought of me in that way."

"But she still cares for you."

"We're best friends. It's kind of a given."

"So have _you_ thought about _her_ in that way?" Jack replied.

Telemain was silent for a long moment as he passed the cider over. He considered, then replied quietly, "no. But there are some conclusions I can easily draw."

"Yes?"

"I've never considered myself a marrying man, but if there was anyone, it would be her. She's lovelier than any princess I've ever laid eyes on, smarter than some of theorists I've had to converse with, she puts up with me on a daily basis, and there is no one who can cook better than she can." He stopped a moment in thought, then added, "and I don't mind the cats either."

"Huh." Jack leaned back in his chair and studied his friend for a long moment.

"What?"

"If Morwen heard you speak like this, she probably wouldn't get so frustrated with you when you go on and on with all the magical jargon!"

Telemain went to roll his eyes at him when he heard, "evening gents!" behind them. They both turned to find Brandel approaching, dressed and polished. In his arms, he carried a dozen long stemmed roses in various colors.

"Evening twit!" Jack replied in his usual greeting for the fire witch. "Nice bunch of flowers."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady," Brandel agreed.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at? This is a little much for you, isn't it?"

Brandel carefully set the roses in what he assumed would be Morwen's seat. "Well, I figured it was high time I do something," he replied casually, stowing his hands in his pockets.

Telemain listened to the exchange silently, but after a moment replied, "oh really?"

"I might declare my intentions to Morwen tonight."

Gypsy Jack was more shocked than Telemain as the man nearly jumped out of his seat and declared, "you little twit!" His face turned red.

"Jack settled down!" Telemain cut in, sounding amused. "I've had my fair time and maybe it's time Brandel had his turn. If he wants to start trouble and declare is intentions, let him." He sat back again and smiled at the fire witch.

"Thank you. Does that mean I have your blessing?"

"Oh, goodness no! I'm just going off the equation I have about mine and Morwen's friendship."

Brandel looked at him with misgiving. "And that is?"

"I annoy the living daylights out of her on a regular basis. Hence, if I asked, I don't think she would have me. So if we plugged you into the equation, exponentially, you'd have no chance. Ergo, I don't have to worry about you tonight and/or ever."

Jack barked out laughing. A bit of smoke singed off Brandel's hair. Telemain smirked again in triumph.

It was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, so Telemain let his mind wander. Despite the façade he was putting up, the thought of Brandel pursuing a relationship with Morwen unnerved him. Nothing about it made sense and it made him feel uneasy in his stomach. Part of him wanted to say outright that Morwen was his, but it was the most outrageous thing he could say. Morwen was her own and she was free to be with anyone she wished. It didn't necessarily have to be him, but he would feel better knowing that it wasn't Brandel.

_She's not yours, _he told himself. _Get over it. _He just liked to think of it that way at times. Telemain had never really sat back and let his mind wander to the prospect of being someone's husband. But he did know for sure that what he told Jack was truth. If he were to marry anyone, it would be Morwen. There was simply no one else in his eyes.

"Ooo!" A flash of red hair suddenly flew passed Telemain's eye sight as Amory swept onto the restaurant patio in a rush. She looked to Jack and asked, "is everything set?"

"Where's Morwen?" Telemain asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was able to tip off the hostess that she was the guest of honor. So she held Morwen back to make sure everything was set." Amory looked over her shoulder and signaled that everything was set. Then she leaned in close to Telemain and whispered, "and if you have doubts about proposing, they're about to be stomped out!"

Before Telemain could glare and ask, "what is that supposed to mean?" Morwen appeared in the doorway.

He had nearly forgot to yell out "surprise!" with everyone else. He couldn't remember when she had looked more beautiful. For the first time in years, her dark red hair was down, laying in a sheet just passed her shoulders. Amory must have convinced her to dress up because she wasn't in her usual black robes. Instead, she wore a with blouse under a black bodice and a crimson skirt fell to the floor, meeting black slippers.

Morwen clearly wasn't expecting anything. When everyone yelled, she jumped back through the door startled. She peeked around the corner a moment later as they all laughed in unison. Breathless, she held her heart and asked, "What on earth is going on here?"

Amory stepped forward giggling and replied, "it's your surprise birthday party!"

"My birthday? It's not for three weeks!"

"That's why it's a surprise Morwen! Now come out here!"

Morwen looked as if she could cry in gratitude. "Did you do this?" she asked Amory.

The fire witch shook her head and turned to Telemain. Morwen's face broke into a grand smile as she met his eyes. She stepped forward and threw her arms around him. "You always know how to make me feel special on my birthday, don't you?"

Telemain smiled back at her. "My thirtieth birthday wasn't all that enchanting from what I remember. I didn't want you to suffer the same fate."

"What did happen on your thirtieth?" Jack asked.

"Ogre, Jack. Ogre."

Morwen let go of Telemain laughing at the two of them and Jack came in to hug her. "You look beautiful tonight, love!"

"You can thank Amory for that," she replied amused. "I suddenly had a fire witch barging into my closet, saying we were going out and I didn't get to say no. She's demanding when she wants to be."

"Well," Amory said, taking a seat next to Jack, "I don't exactly hear you complaining now, do I?"

Morwen nodded in agreement and turned to find Brandel holding the roses. "Happy birthday Morwen!" he said a little too enthusiastically. Jack grinned in amusement. Telemain merely shook his head.

"Thank you," Morwen replied earnestly, taking the flowers in her arms. "They're beautiful."

Brandel looked to Telemain and gave a grin. The magician merely rolled his eyes, taking his seat on Morwen's other side.

As they all settled in, they ordered dinner and drinks, enjoying the night air and laughing through the evening. The group traded quips through the night, every once in a while Telemain and Morwen snarking at each other in their usual fashion. Two hours and three bottles of spiked cider later, everyone was more than jovial. Eventually, the conversation turned to past birthdays.

"Wasn't that horrid mirror in your study a birthday gift?" Amory asked.

Telemain cringed and Morwen laughed, clapping her hands together. "From Telemain! That was for my first birthday after we got back in contact."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Telemain protested.

"It's _gaudy_," Amory stated bluntly.

"And I told you that when you bought the dang thing from me," Jack pointed out.

Telemain looked to Brandel, but the fire witch shook his head. "Haven't seen it, so I can't judge."

He looked back to Morwen. "Alright. You're the one who has to live with it. What do you say?"

Morwen considered for a long moment, then through clenched teeth she replied quietly, "gaudy."

The table erupted into laughter again. After catching his breath, Telemain looked to Morwen at his side and asked, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was still generous and thoughtful. That was enough to keep it. And you probably would've been stung and sulked for a week and a half if I had told you so back then."

"Well, it's quite obvious that you are not a fire witch," Amory stated.

"Why's that?"

"Because you have manners."

It was about that time that the group of them began passing over presents to Morwen. She was particularly fascinated with an herb encyclopedia from Jack and Amory. "I found this in a caravan not to far from this coast. I figured they would be a good reference for when you're spell casting."

"I looked it over myself," Brandel added. "It's not bad."

"Who's the author?" Morwen and Telemain asked at the same time.

"MacMillar."

"Oh he's good," Telemain said. "I've used his books a time or two myself."

Morwen blinked. "Herbal spell casting? You?"

"It happens from time to time."

Morwen's sisters sent along a beautiful hand made quilt that was checked with black and blue. Telemain nearly grabbed Kazul's gift out of Morwen's hand, he was so excited to see it. She opened a small red box to find a small crystal ball that was tinted in blue. It was no bigger than a tennis ball and didn't look like much, but that didn't stop him from making a fuss. "It's a ping catcher! I haven't seen one of these in years! And Kazul said it was just laying around her treasure room? Is she bloody mad?"

"What's a ping catcher?" Morwen asked.

"What's a ping for that matter?" Jack added.

"A ping is a universal tracking surveillance. When the caster has a medium in which he can take visual manifestation, upon receipt of the echo, they can morph the vision to comprehend-"

"Telemain!" the table protested.

"Sorry," he said, giving in to his usual vice. "What I mean is…a ping is visual tracking spell. Say I wanted to find Brandel who was lost in the deep woods."

Brandel lowered his wine glass and asked with raised eyebrows, "don't I get to decide who my rescuer is?"

"No," Jack mumbled under his breath. "Because no one else would bother to come find you. Twit."

"How's it work?" Morwen asked ignoring them.

Telemain took the ball in his hands and showed it to her. "You send the spell, also known as the ping, and it goes out and locates your target. Here's the beauty of it. Not only does it give you a heading, it gives you a setting."

"I don't understand," Amory said, slightly confused.

"He means mood. Memory. Surroundings. Emotion," Morwen replied in understanding.

Telemain nodded. "All of the above. And when the ping returns, you view them…"

"In the ping catcher," Morwen finished, taking the ball back from his hands.

"Correct."

Morwen opened Telemain's gift last. But as he handed the flat package over, he stated evenly, "this isn't just from me. This also comes from the Captain and mother."

"Your parents? Really?"

"They came across a couple of these a few months ago as mother was cleaning out the attic."

Morwen pulled away the brown paper wrapping and gasped as she looked down at three photos in a dark wood frame. The middle photo was the most recent. It had been taken at Cimorene and Mendanbar's wedding and both Morwen and Telemain were looking up and smiling. The photo to the left was of two children in their first year of academy. Morwen and Telemain had been holding hands, but that must have been after some coaxing from his mother. They were both easily five years old. There were shy faces under the heads of red and raven. The photo to the right was obviously graduation day, a good ten years later at least. Both of them were decked out in black robes with honor ribbons. Telemain was young enough that he still hadn't grown his goatee, but Morwen was old enough to have her glasses sitting across her nose.

Morwen teared up. "Telemain, this is the most thoughtful thing I've ever received," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Look how young you were!" Amory squealed looking at their school picture as the frame was passed to her.

"Telemain," Brandel said looking over her shoulder. "Even as a child you looked like a nerd."

"Shut up twit," Telemain mumbled.

"I think I took that photo," Jack said pointing to the wedding reception picture.

"No, that one actually came from Willin," Telemain said. "Not too long after the wedding, I stopped by the castle to speak to Mendanbar on an experiment I was conducting. Before I could leave, he gave me a copy."

Morwen looked at him. "Has anyone heard from Willin lately?"

Telemain shrugged his shoulders. "I sent him an invitation, but I never heard back. I'm wondering if he's moved from his last address."

"Aw, Telemain, did you give her flowers that day?" Amory pointed to the graduation photo. In Morwen's right hand, she was clutching a small bunch of yellow roses.

He chuckled. "Those were actually from my mother. She started the tradition."

"What tradition is that?" Brandel asked, his eyes narrowing.

Morwen didn't notice. "Yellow roses are a sign of friendship. So whenever a special even comes around, yellow roses always show up." She moved aside the wrapping paper and examined the yellow flowers that sat in the vase next to the candles. "I'm guessing you specially requested those for tonight?"

Telemain shrugged his shoulders, then let his tongue slip. "Anything for my special lady."

He blanched.

Morwen didn't notice.

But Amory did. She grinned dramatically behind her glass. "Oh really?"

Brandel noticed too. He glared at the magician then turned to Morwen. "Morwen, did you ever finish that book I lent you?"

"The one about the war in the Everstats?"

After a moment, the two were deep in conversation. Telemain sat back and drank deeply from his mug of spiked cider. Amory leaned across Jack and whispered to him, "admit it. You love her. And I'm not just talking about your little slip. That was not a gift that 'just friends' give each other."

"And what of it Amory?" Telemain protested clearly getting annoyed. "It's not like she's exactly fawning over me. I'm telling you, you're reading way too much into our friendship."

"You might as well give up love," Jack said to Amory.

"Thank you Jack."

"Because the man is obviously in denial."

Telemain had to physically stop himself from banging his head on the table top in frustration. "Oh good heavens," he mumbled through gritted teeth. "I am not in denial."

"Yes you are and I can prove it," Jack replied evenly.

Telemain shook his head and closed his eyes, listening to the band inside the pub beginning to tune up. They would begin playing any minute. If anything, he would ignore them for the rest of the night and simply listen to the music. Shrugging his shoulders, he simply replied, "go ahead. Maybe at some point it'll begin to amuse me."

Jack scooted closer and Amory leaned in to hear better. "You claim you wouldn't care if the little twit suddenly declared his feelings for her."

"Correct," Telemain replied, still not opening his eyes. "Could you see it happening?"

"Alright. Fair enough. As for you two, I don't think I've ever seen you happier than dancing at that wedding a few shorts years ago."

"What's your point Jack? I'm a bit tired of it at this point."

"She's the only one you danced with that night, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're the only one _she_ danced with?"

"So?"

Jack paused for a moment, simply for dramatic effect. He took a long drink from his mug and winked at Amory. He looked over to Morwen and Brandel. Brandel was far too animated in his conversation with her. Shaking his head, he leaned back towards Telemain and whispered, "I'd bet my life that it would kill you to see her dance with anyone else."

Just as the band struck up, Telemain's eyes shot open. Startled out of his wits, he nearly dropped the glass he had been holding and a look of terror came across his face. _Good gods in the heavens! I do love her! _He thought desperately.

"Told you," Jack said to no one in particular and leaned back in his seat, draining his glass. Amory looked at Telemain and smirked in agreement.

Telemain turned to Morwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without waiting for a break, she turned away from Brandel. "Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?"

Morwen's eyes turned towards the inside of the pub and she instantly answered, "of course! Excuse me Brandel."

Before the fire witch could protest, Morwen rose up from her seat and joined Amory through the patio door. Telemain looked on as Jack followed them, then turned his attention back to Brandel. "You know Brandel, I think Amory's right. Maybe tonight would be a good night for a proposal."

Brandel's mouth fell agape. "You can't change your mind now!"

"Says who? And besides the fact, I had a brilliant revelation, thanks to Jack."

Brandel crossed his arms and scowled at the magician, loathing in his eyes. "And what's that?"

"Marriage is one thing, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to watch her be with something else. Plus I have a secret weapon."

"Yes?"

"You can't dance." And before Brandel could retaliate, Telemain followed the rest of them inside the pub, catching the smell of smoke as he passed.

The crowd had become much thicker since they arrived. People were crowded around the bar top and tables and chairs had been moved aside to make a dance floor. The band of eight was picking up a heavier beat and the crowd gathered around clapping in time with them. Amory stood on her toes trying to see over the crowd. She looked back at them and shouted over the growing music, "c'mon! Let's try to get closer!" She grabbed Jack's hand and the four of them made their way through the crowd.

They made it to the edge of the dance floor and it nearly looked like chaos for a moment. Some of the younger crowd began step dancing in front of the band. People were cheering and cat calling over the music. It was a warm atmosphere and Telemain couldn't help seeing Morwen laugh and smile as she watched.

Amory turned to them and shouted over the music, "anybody know how to step dance?" When her three companions shook their heads, she replied, "see you later then!" She stepped onto the dance floor and began following along with the dancers in front of the band.

Telemain, Morwen, and Jack all cheered her on. "Did you know she could dance like that?" Morwen shouted to Jack.

Jack shrugged his shoulders laughing. "She surprises me everyday."

Telemain put his fingers to his lips and let out a whistle over the crowd as more people joined in. It was at about this time that a young man approached Amory. Although they couldn't hear what he was saying, the way he held out his hand and waited for Amory's only meant one thing.

Jack stepped onto the floor. "I think this is the point where I have to cut in."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll probably break my neck in two minutes, but at least I'll die happy!" And with that, he went off to join Amory.

Telemain and Morwen looked on for another couple of minutes before the music took a different beat. Couples began filing out in pairs and he took her by the hand. This was only escalated because he could see Brandel over his shoulder making his way towards him.

"Ready?"

Morwen grinned. "I'll follow you."

Telemain felt like he was flashing back to their youth. They had always danced together. In fact, Telemain was pretty sure there was no other woman, save for his mother, that he had ever danced with. But she was easy to dance with. She fit in his arms perfectly and she always insisted that he lead. If anything, it was one of the most care free things he did with his life when he could find the time to do it.

Moments later, the music had slowed down and Morwen listened for a moment. "I don't think I know this one," she said.

Telemain smiled. "I do. I even know the words." On the inside, he thought of Morwen whenever he heard that song. But he would never admit it to her. He held out his hands and after a moment she took them.

"You lead?" she asked again.

"Always."

She didn't protest at all as he held her close and lead her in the dance. After a moment, she put her cheek to his and he could have sworn that she had closed her eyes. He wondered why she couldn't feel his heart beating like a rapid metronome in his chest. Despite it all, he had never felt so at peace in his life. Why hadn't he realized it before?

Without a second thought, he began to sing certain lyrics to her in her ear.

"_You're sweet, moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind…"_

He could tell she was smiling. She didn't even need to say anything. He could tell with the way she sighed. "This is perfect," she said.

"Happy birthday Morwen," he said into her ear.

"Thank you." And she gently kissed him on the cheek.

It wasn't the first time she had kissed him by any means. But it clearly was the first time that it had registered and meant something. Before he could embarrass himself by saying something stupid, he simply started singing again.

"_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind!"_

Morwen pulled away from his cheek, only due to the fact that she began to laugh loudly and she didn't want to do it directly into his ear. Telemain could not honestly remember the last time either of them seemed to be in such high spirits.

_I'll do it, _he decided. He looked passed her and just happened to notice Jack and Amory cornering Brandel so he wouldn't attempt to interrupt. Obviously, there had been an attempt because while Amory sat at the bar top, she kept a firm hold on her cousin's collar. Brandel's red hair was smoking.

"Care to get some air?" Telemain asked Morwen.

"Let's go back to the patio," she replied over the crowd. "I can use something to drink too."

They cut their way through the crowd and welcomed the cool air that greeted them when they made it back outside. Morwen walked over to the railing that separated the patio from the harbor and looked on into the night. Telemain took a moment and poured out a good measure of cider and joined her. When he handed the mug to her, there was something in her "thank you" that didn't sound quite right. He considered her for a moment, then stated bluntly, "something's on your mind."

"Huh?"

She turned to him, trying to act surprised, but he shook his head at her. "Don't do that. You know I can always tell when you're lying to me. What is it?"

Morwen took a long sip of cider then passed the mug back to him. "Just worried about Lydia."

Telemain's eyebrows rose. "Your sister? What's wrong?"

"Received a call on the mirror just before Amory arrived that she broke her leg pretty severely. She's staying with Roxette and Dante for the next month since she can't even move properly for the moment. I was about to rush out to meet with them, but they insisted I'd stay in the Enchanted Forest. I guess that should have been a clue that something was up tonight." She glanced over at Telemain and he couldn't help keeping a smug grin.

She hesitated for a moment and looked down at her hands. "Telemain, do you believe…never mind."

"What?"

"No. You'd think I'd sound like an ass."

Telemain chuckled. "That would certainly turn the table for once, wouldn't it?"

Morwen shook her head.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

She looked out into the harbor again and her eyes became glassy. "Do you believe that dreams can predict the future?"

It was a bit of an offhanded question. Morwen was usually all fact and as far as he was concerned with his own studies, if there was nothing to measure, there was no means of forming a thesis.

"That depends," he said taking a drink of cider. "What did you dream?"

Morwen held her hand out and he passed the mug over. Before taking a slow, careful drink, she replied, "I dreamt that we had failed them."

Telemain raised an eyebrow. "Love, you are going to have to be a little more specific with the who we are failing if anything."

"Cimorene and Mendanbar," she snapped suddenly. She went white knuckled as she gripped the mug, which was now nearly empty.

Telemain decided she had enough spiked cider in her system for one evening, so he took it aside and pulled up two of their chairs, making Morwen sit in one so she wouldn't start pacing. As he took a seat looking out into the starry water, he said, "alright. Let it out. Tell me about it."

Morwen took a deep breath and leaned back, rubbing her face. "Telemain, the dream was just so real! The boy had died, the castle collapsed, Kazul lied dead on the ground with blisters from dragons bane all around her mouth…it was just so intense and I woke up in an absolute cold sweat! I can't remember ever feeling that way and I don't like it!"

Telemain listened and let her rant and explain for a few moments more. "It was a dream Morwen. Nothing more. Try and relax a bit."

"I sure hope it was because what happened to you in the dream…"

Telemain started to laugh earnestly. "Oh, so now the truth comes out! I've been branded!"

"It's not funny."

"What happened to me?" he asked folding his hands behind his head.

"Truth be told, you nearly got your arm sliced off by a broadsword."

"Yikes."

"It's not funny Telemain! I saw you laying on the floor, blood coming out of your heart. It was quite the nightmare!"

"I agree with you! It's not funny! I rather like my arm where it is thank you!"

Morwen snorted in spite of herself. She knew this tactic. He would become so annoying when she was being serious that she simply had no choice but to laugh. Oddly enough, whenever Telemain used this tactic on her, it worked.

When she paused for breath, he asked, "was Antorell there?"

Morwen thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, but Zemenar was."

"Now you see, this dream could not possibly come true! Zemenar's dead. Kazul _ate_ him."

"I know."

"And I'm guessing two days after the battle, she belched up his bones and she used them to pick her teeth."

Morwen snorted again. "Telemain?"

"Yes Morwen."

"You're an ass." She began to laugh openly and appeared to be loosening up again.

"Better?"

"A bit," she admitted. "Actually, speaking of asses, what is with Brandel tonight? It seems like he keeps trying to stay by my side. He's driving me a bit crazy. More so than you in fact!"

Telemain sat upright and smile played across his face. "He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" she asked, her face falling.

The sly grin on Telemain's face reminded Morwen of any one of her cats. "This is priceless," he said to himself.

"Telemain, if you don't tell me what's going on…"

"Brandel told me and Jack earlier tonight that he was going to, and I quote, 'declare his intentions to you.'"

Morwen blanched. _"He what?"_

Telemain nodded and Morwen bowed her head in her hands, closing her eyes in blatant frustration.

"Morwen, it may be the dim light out here, but you're face looks like it's turning a nice shade a puce."

"That's because I can't decide whether I want to be embarrassed or sick," she moaned.

Telemain reached out and pulled her chin up gently so she could look at him. She did so reluctantly. "You know, you don't have to marry him." He thought for a moment, then asked carefully, "you don't want to, do you?"

She tilted her head to the side and replied, "Telemain, I don't say this often, but hell no!"

"Good. Because seeing you as the new Mrs. Twit would probably kill me." Telemain suddenly realized his slip and he would have loved to still be holding the mug of cider in his hands. Not so much to drink away the awkwardness of what he suddenly said, but just to be able to look at something that wasn't the ground beneath him.

Oddly enough, Morwen spared him and shocked him in return. "Telemain, you know you're the only man in my life."

Hardly daring to believe his luck, he swallowed and asked steadily as he could, "I am?"

Morwen glanced over and stated evenly, "no one's treated me as good as you have. Not since my father died anyways."

_Wait a minute, _he thought quickly, trying to do dissect the grammar in his head. _Did she just say that she loves me? Or am I reading too much into this?_ As if she knew he was waiting for an answer, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

It was then that he allowed himself to look down at his hands where seven silver bands had sat for as long as he could remember. He carefully slipped off the smallest one, so she wouldn't notice right away.

"Well," he said, once again trying to keep his voice steady, "maybe I should ask you-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Telemain?"

The pair of them jumped and turned around. Alyson, the hostess, was at the patio door and she had a most frazzled look upon her face.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't mean to disturb you, but there is an elf at the front door who is demanding to see you or Miss Morwen right away. He keeps claiming there's an emergency, so the doorman is reluctant to let him in."

Telemain and Morwen exchanged a look of confusion. When she got up and followed Alyson, Telemain decided that the perfect moment had definitely passed. He just hoped he would get another chance before Brandel decided to make an idiot out of himself. As they passed through the main room, he could see him arguing with Amory at the bar top. Not only was his hair now smoking, but hers was as well. She was just a lot more accomplished at keeping her composure. Telemain made a mental note to thank her when the night was over.

As they made it to the front door, the room behind them became much quieter. As a result, they were able to hear their messenger making a ruckus at the front door man.

"Don't you understand? It's an emergency!" said the familiar voice.

"I don't care if it is!" the doorman retorted. "I can't let you in with you shouting like that! You'll cause a panic."

"If I could just speak to the witch Morwen or Telemain the magician-"

"We're here!" Morwen shouted rounding the corner to the front door. "Now who's asking for us?"

As Telemain followed her, he was shocked to see Willin looking up at the doorman with his fists balled, ready to throw punches if he were brave enough. The elf looked like a weight had been temporarily lifted from his shoulders as Morwen and he looked down at him.

"Willin!" Morwen exclaimed, surprise on her face. "What's going on? What's the emergency?"

"It's gone!" he shouted, his face white with panic, forgetting his usual formalness that surrounded him.

"What's gone?" Telemain asked, clearly confused.

"The sword! It's gone!"

_...to be continued. Comments are welcome!_


	2. In Which Willin Makes a Discovery

**In Between Dragons**

**By**

**Ithinkadrianne**

_Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns it all._

_Chapter warnings: Alcohol! Ha!_

**Chapter Two: In Which Willin Makes a Horrifying Discovery**

Telemain and Morwen stared silently down at Willin while he waited for a reaction. The doorman had lost interest now that the elf was off his hands. Telemain looked to Morwen as she slowly formed the simple words, "w-which sword?"

Willin gritted his teeth and whispered, "which…do…you…think?"

Before anyone could panic, Telemain looked to the doorman and asked, "is there a room where the three of us could speak in private?"

The doorman motioned to the room behind him. _Obviously words aren't much of his forte_, Telemain thought to himself in annoyance. He pulled Willin and Morwen in and shut the door behind them. The room was dim, but lit well enough to have a conversation. He looked around and realized that they must have been in a storage room. The walls were lined with liquor and wine and only a table and an odd number of chairs occupied the remaining space. Telemain motioned for Willin and Morwen to sit and he turned to the rack of bottles behind him. Pulling one from the shelf, he read over the label and grabbed three glasses. "Dragon whiskey," he whispered to himself. "Appropriate." He poured out a measure for everyone, then passed the glasses.

Willin took his and drank, but afterwards, he coughed out, "it burns a bit."

The magician took his in one swallow, answering, "yes, but in five minutes, you're not going to care."

Morwen didn't touch hers.

"Now how did you discover that Mendanbar's sword is missing?"

Willin took a deep breath and made an effort to compose himself. After a moment, he began, "when his majesty went missing and Queen Cimorene went into hiding with the young prince, she took the sword and hid it safely in the Enchanted Forest. If I'm not mistaken, you assisted her with this."

He looked to Morwen and she nodded. "After we were satisfied with the place and sure it was secure, Cimorene told me that two other people were to know the sword's location. She revealed this to Kazul, King of the Dragons, and Telemain. And as far as we've known, it's still in it's place and we are the only three who know of it's local."

"Obviously, we're mistaken," Telemain added without heat.

Willin nodded, seriousness in his voice. "A mere hour before she went into exile, the queen summoned me. She explained to me what had been done and whom was aware of it. However, she wanted to tell me as well…and she did. Her fear was that in order to get to the sword, the Society of Wizards would not just attempt to hunt her, but you as well."

"So she chose someone secretly who was more under the radar," Morwen concluded. "The definitely sounds like Cimorene's tact."

"And she charged me to check on it once a year and make sure it was still safe and undisturbed. She told me to only go to someone if there was an emergency."

"Which brings us to here," Telemain decided. "Very well. When did you discover the sword was missing?"

"Earlier this afternoon," Willin continued wringing his hands. "I was returning from visiting distant family and upon entering the forest, I was passing close to the sword's location. Since it had nearly been eleven months since I had checked, I figured today would be good as any. And when I got there, it was gone. There was nothing left. The sword was just…vanished."

Telemain narrowed his eyes and stared Willin down. Before Morwen could ask what he was thinking, he asked, "where exactly is the sword hidden Willin?"

"Excuse me?"

Morwen gave Telemain an incredulous look, but he went on, "I've seen disguises before. Very good ones. Some on wizards. So excuse me if I sound suspicious, but I have to enquire. If you really are Willin and if you really know the location of the sword, tell us now. You've been leading us on so far just assuming that we know that you know."

Morwen thought this was rather blunt and rude, not to mention just slightly confusing, but she couldn't see passed that what Telemain said was right. "Willin, he's just trying to be safe."

"Quite understandable, I assure you. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for an even worse conundrum," Willin said quietly. He checked around himself, to make sure no one who wasn't privy was listening. When he was sure that the only thing around them were walls, he leaned in and whispered, "it's at the edge of the south east end of the deep woods. In a hollowed out red wood. Just south of a rather babbling brook."

"What's in front of the entrance?" Telemain asked with his arms crossed.

"A large lilac bush. Her majesty was always fond of lilac."

Satisfied, Telemain finally took a seat next to Morwen. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The night was clearly not ending in the way he had intended. "So what did you do when you discovered the sword was gone?"

Willin rubbed a hand over his face and said, "I went to your tower actually. And when I found you weren't home, I went to Morwen's house. When I found nothing but cats, I nearly gave up. I went home and while I was trying to sort out my thoughts, I went through my mail. Lucky for me the first piece I opened was an invitation for a surprise party."

"And that brings you here," Telemain concluded lowly.

"And that brings me here, yes."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Telemain turned to Morwen and asked, "you'd know better than we would. Do you think it was Antorell?"

"No," she replied instantly. "If it was, he would've made a show out of it right away. He's an idiot to say the least."

"A fair assessment." Telemain hated to admit it, but he rose from his seat and declared, "we have some investigating to do, don't we?"

Morwen followed. "Agreed. We're starting in the deep woods I take it?"

Willin got up and quickly followed them out of the room. As they passed down the hallway, the doorman reappeared and yelled after them, "oi! He didn't pay the cover!"

"Don't worry!" Telemain shouted back, not breaking stride. "He's not staying and neither are we!"

The doorman didn't follow and the magician lead them back out onto the patio where the evening had started. The music and dancing was still going on a jovial ruckus, but none of them noticed. Jack, Amory, and Brandel all sat in a glaring silence and their mood didn't pick up when they saw Telemain's face come through the door. Morwen entered the same way.

Amory looked back and forth between them and asked darkly, "what's wrong?"

"Willin! You made it!" Jack exclaimed seeing the elf appear in the doorway. "How about a drink?"

But before he could go any further, Telemain stated bluntly, "we have a problem." Everyone looked up at attention and he lowered his voice, leaning over the table. Looking all of them in the eye individually, he whispered, "according to Willin, the sword has gone missing."

A sense of panic circled them all in a wave. After a moment of icy silence, Brandel asked, "Cimorene wouldn't have given it to Daystar already, would she?"

"She said she wouldn't until he was ready," Morwen said taking back her original seat of the evening. "She's smart enough to stick to her decision and she's not foolish enough to give a weapon of that magnitude to a six year old. There's a different force behind this." She sat down, removed her glasses, and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"You don't think it's the Society, do you?" Brandel asked.

"I don't know."

Amory shook her head. "So what do we do?"

"We clearly need to investigate," Telemain said taking charge. "Morwen, we're going back with Willin to see if there's anything he missed. Evidence. Clues. _Anything."_

"Should we wait until morning? Or are you not concerned about nightshades?"

"No. Immediately." Telemain looked up to Amory, Jack, and Brandel. "Can we trust you to take care of everything here and meet up with us in an hour?"

"Just tell us where," Jack replied standing.

Telemain considered. "Morwen's. Maybe the cats could have sensed something while we were gone."

"That's fine," Morwen said rising herself.

"And we'll take care of the gifts and get them home for you too."

"The gifts!" Telemain exclaimed. He grabbed at the table and quickly found the box holding the ping catcher. "This might become useful right away," he told Morwen as he handed it to her.

"Good idea." She nodded and stored it in her sleeve of her blouse.

"See you in an hour then," Jack said.

Telemain stepped back from the table and looked to Willin. "Have you even been part of a transportation spell?"

"No," the elf replied with some misgiving.

"Hang on then."

Without another word, a large crack thundered through the air, and the three of them had disappeared from sight. There was no sign that they had been where they had been standing moments before.

"Well boys," Amory said rising from her seat and dusting off her hands. "Let's get this show on the road. We've got work to do." Within two minutes, they had gathered all of the loose ends of the party and headed out the door. Amory and Jack made it out, both of the them clearly worried about what was happening and discussing the broken up party.

Brandel fell behind, making an effort to grab the flowers he had brought for Morwen. But as he went to catch up, a hand caught him by the shoulder. "Excuse me sir!" He turned to find Alyson, the hostess, with a rather pinched expression upon her face. "There is still the matter of the bill."

Jack and Amory were no where in sight and had already left the Atlantis Pub. Brandel shut his eyes in frustration and swore a large price on Telemain's head.

…_to be continued. Reviews and comments are welcome…_


	3. In Which They Find an Antibellum

In Between Dragons

By

Ithinkadrianne

_**Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns the Enchanted Forest Chronicles.**_

_**Chapter warnings: None.**_

**Chapter Three: In Which They Find an Antibellum**

Telemain closed his eyes as he worked the transportation spell. He could manipulate the magic around him with ease, but watching the world morph around him always gave him a headache. Instead, he kept his eyes shut and if he ever worried that he was losing control, he would peek and get everything back on track again.

Five seconds later, their feet hit solid ground again and he opened his eyes. It was nearly pitch black around them, and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew and could feel Morwen and Willin moving next to him, Telemain would have sworn he was alone. They listened through the silence, but there was no sign of any other creature with them.

"Do you sense anything else?" Telemain said quietly to Morwen.

It took her a moment to answer. "I sense magic, but it's old…maybe a few days old at the very least."

Totally in agreement, Telemain mumbled to himself.

"_North, west, east, and south_

_Bring the light out from it's mouth."_

A bright blue light grew out of the darkness into the palm of his hands. Willin watched closely as he threw it into the air. The light hovered about twenty feet above them and grew so that a ghostly glow filled the area around them.

Telemain looked around him. The clearing hadn't changed since the last time he had visited to check on the sword himself. That had been thirteen months before if he had counted correctly. Morwen was already making her way towards the lilac bush. Willin couldn't take his eyes off the light spell.

"Willin."

The elf looked up and Telemain motioned with his head towards the hollowed red wood. When they rounded the lilac bush, Morwen was hunched over at the base of the tree, running her fingers over the bark.

"Telemain, somebody's been putting chicken scratch marks near the door."

"That was me," he replied. "Lately, I've been getting so involved in some projects, I didn't want to forget to come check on it from time to time. At the same time, I didn't want to come too often. So I've been keeping track. I have another set that mirrors this one in my study's door frame."

He leaned down towards her and studied the bark. "Do you want to go in, or should I?" Morwen asked.

"I've got it. You're still in dress clothes."

He bent down and sat with his back against the bark of the tree. He leaned back further and the outside of the tree vanished, creating a hole large enough for a human or a large dwarf to crawl into. Telemain leaned back and as if he were fixing the underside of a machine, he crawled face up into the side of the tree.

Morwen and Willin watched patiently as his legs stuck out. Dead silence came from within.

"Well?" Morwen asked. He didn't answer her. "Telemain?"

"It's…gone."

"_What?"_

"It's gone. There's nothing here. And…wait a minute…"

"Wait a minute what?" she replied breathless and worried.

"What do you see?" Willin asked leaning closer.

They heard a loud knock from inside the tree and then, "what the…_ow_!"

Morwen jumped back as his legs kicked out. A moment later, Telemain gently scooted out from the inside of the tree, holding his forehead. A red bump was beginning to form. "What was that about?"

"Something dropped on my face," he replied with a groan. As soon as he had cleared the overhang, he reached back inside and pulled out what could only be described as a large talisman. It was almost the size of a small dinner plate, made entirely of silver, and strung up with a red ribbon.

The design was like nothing they had ever seen. Various points stuck out from all sides, but the bottom. The bottom merely consisted of a blunt point. The rest of it looked like a collection of small crosses.

Telemain held it up to examine it in the light. After a moment, Morwen leaned in and hesitantly asked, "is…is that an antibellum?

"I think it is," Telemain answered just as confused.

Willin shook his head. "What is an antibellum?"

Morwen held out her hand and Telemain handed her the large talisman, grateful so that he could hold his throbbing head in place. Morwen held the plate in the light so that it gleamed. "An antibellum is a calling card, if anything. And they're outdated. Back in the forth age, families, almost exclusively of wizarding descent, used them as a type of crest of lineage. If someone made a call to a home or family, they would leave this in it's place. Ironically, after the wars of the time, if a crime was committed, they began leaving them too. What it sounds like is our culprit still sticks to the ancient practices."

"So it is the Society of Wizards?" Willin asked biting his lower lip.

"No. That's one of the problems," Telemain said, checking to make sure his head still sat properly upon his neck.

"It's a problem? How in blazes is that?" Willin was clearly beginning to panic again.

"If it was the Society of Wizards, we'd know exactly where to go and who to chase after. But the Society stopped using antibellums long before the wars."

"Why is that?"

"They thought it was too below them, which just goes to prove that they have an even bigger egos than he does," Morwen said, motioning her head in Telemain's direction.

He ignored her. "So now our problem is we're looking for a needle in the hay stack as it were. The only places that still practice the use of antibellums are all kingdoms to the far north, and they're remote at best. We may have a long way to go before we can get any answers."

Willin looked as if he wanted to cry. "So we're on a wild goose chase."

"I'm afraid so."

Willin held his hand out and Morwen passed the antibellum to him. As he examined it for the moment, hoping some kind of miraculous revelation would come to him, Telemain crawled back into the hole in the red wood tree. He examined the insides once again, but pulled out no new clues. Satisfied for the moment, he crawled out again, and the door to the hiding place fell back into place.

Morwen looked to him with her arms crossed. "Do you have any ideas?"

He didn't answer her right away. Instead, he motioned to Willin for the antibellum. The elf gave it up instantly, losing hope with his own skill. Telemain examined the object for another moment, then answered, "I may know someone who can help us. But if time is of the essence, then you should know that going to see him with our problem would take us a day in the wrong direction."

Morwen nodded and suggested that they return to her house to meet with the others. Seeing nothing else that they could do, Telemain and Willin agreed. After a quick search of the area around them (to make sure the woods were free of other clues) and pulling the ball of light down from the air above them, Telemain transported them all to just outside of Morwen's backyard gate. As they approached through the small orchard she kept, they could see the light blazing in the kitchen window. Amory, Jack, and Brandel had either let themselves in or the cats had recognized them and found their own way of opening the door.

When they entered through the back door, they found the three of them sitting at the kitchen table. A large fluffy white cat was curled up in Brandel's lap and he was scratching it's ears more than contently. At his feet, two kittens wrestled with each other.

Amory looked up expectantly as they walked in. "Well, what did you find?"

Telemain placed the antibellum on the table in front of them. Amory grabbed it and looked it over. Jack raised an eyebrow at it and mumbled, "what the hell?"

"Have you ever heard of antibellums?"

"Not in the least," Jack replied.

Amory and Brandel looked just as lost.

Morwen looked down at the tortoiseshell colored cat that was rubbing up on her leg. She looked down and asked, "Aunt Ophelia, has there been anything suspicious going on here that I should know about?"

The cat made multiple meowing and clicking noises. "I see. What else?" The cat gave a low growl. "Jasmine sleeps enough as it is. I'm not worried about that." Ophelia gave a purring chirp and Morwen nodded. She turned to everyone in the room and translated. "No one's been around except for when Willin was looking for us. As far as they can tell and sense, this area of the Enchanted Forest has been secure all evening."

"Then that means our best guess is the antibellum," Telemain concluded.

"It seems so."

The magician gave a great sigh and began to slowly pace Morwen's kitchen. Everyone was silent as they watched him. He absentmindedly twisted the rings on his fingers as he fell into deep thought.

_Another war, _he thought in a depression. _Another battle. Another age. When will it end?_ He twisted the smallest ring on his left hand and he realized it was the one he had wanted to give to Morwen earlier in the evening. _This has been a rather amusing few hours, _he chuckled to himself. Before the sun went down he had been set in his ways like he had been for the past ten years at least. Before the clock struck midnight, he wanted to make his best friend his wife. Now, before the sun had come up, he found himself at a loss for words, with barely a lead, and his friends legacy and lives hanging in jeopardy. He shook his head at himself, knowing there was only one right decision he could make.

"I'm going," he said to Morwen. "I can only assume you're joining me."

"You are not going at this alone. Not after what I told you this evening." She stood up from her chair and put her hands on her hips with meaning. Amory narrowed her eyes, giving a look between them, but she didn't speak up.

Telemain folded his arms and looked to his friends around him. "Obviously, this is a bit more than a minor problem. This could affect the entire kingdom down the line and we have a responsibility to rectify this immediately." He exchanged a look with Morwen and she nodded. "Morwen and I are going, even if it's by ourselves. But we're going on only the slightest clues we have found so far. It could be a long and arduous journey. But if you wish to come, the more help would be for the better, I would think. So speak now, because I plan to leave within the hour."

Willin jumped up instantly. "I'm coming with you. It's my fault."

Everyone looked to him in shock. "Willin, the sword was stolen. It's not like you lost it," Amory said with sympathy.

Willin bowed his head and grimaced. "I know. But I was charged with protecting the royal family. Long before Queen Cimorene joined our kingdom, even before Mendanbar was born. If I don't go, I'm failing my office and my position as steward…and friend. I'm going."

Amory stood from her seat. "Then I'm going then."

Morwen raised an eyebrow. "Amory, you didn't know Mendanbar and you barely knew Cimorene before she went into hiding."

"I know," she replied. "But this is obviously important to you, Telemain, and Willin. So I'm not going to let you go at it alone."

"And being fire witches, we're immune to quite a few forms of magic," Brandel added, putting the cat Horatio back on the floor. "It would probably be handy to have us along."

Telemain smiled. "Is that you're way of saying you're coming too?" When Brandel nodded, Telemain couldn't help appreciate knowing the man. It wasn't a foreign concept. It just didn't show up very often.

Amory looked to Jack. "Well?"

"Well, I would look rather stupid if I said no at this point, wouldn't I?" When Amory gave him a scowl, he lightened up and chuckled. "Of course I was coming, love! I wasn't going to miss this mission."

Telemain smiled with satisfaction looking around the room, most of his closest friends with him. "Well, we should probably get to work."

"What's the game plan chief?" Amory asked.

"I'm going to head home and prepare for the next hour. I'm sure there's going to be some supplies we'll need. I suggest you all do the same. Jack, if there's anything in your caravan that you think would be useful, bring it. I'm specifically looking for information on antibellums. If you find a registry of certain families and their crests, it'll be all the better." Jack nodded. "Morwen, I want you to bring at least one of your cats. I know they are all reliable, but I want someone who is willing to risk a bit. We may need a little spy."

Before Morwen could answer, a little meow came from Telemain's feet. He looked down to see the tortoiseshell cat pawing at his boot. He was pretty sure of what she was saying before Morwen translated. "Ophelia says she's your feline."

"Thank you Ophelia," Telemain replied and he bent down and scratched her ears. She purred in response.

"Brandel, Amory, anything you can think of that would be of use, grab it. Even the mundane. Food, equipment, see what you can find. Morwen, same for you. But you know more of what I'm looking for in a magical nature."

They all nodded and Telemain turned to Willin. The elf sighed and said, "I'm afraid what you see is what you get. I've never even been camping, let alone been on an adventure. My life is behind a ledger." He shrugged his shoulders and looked as if he felt as tall as her really was.

"That doesn't matter," Telemain replied. "You have a skill that we need right now."

Willin looked up and blinked uncontrollably. "I do?"

"You're remarkably organized. I wouldn't doubt that you could tell me any information about the Enchanted Forest and it's surrounding kingdoms that I requested."

"Of course I could!"

"Excellent! In that case, I want you to go back to Jack's wagon with him. See if he has any extra maps, atlases, almanacs…anything that can give us information about our surrounding locale. You'll be our navigator."

Willin suddenly beamed knowing her could be of a help to them. The green that was in his face began to leave.

Telemain clapped his hands together. "Well, we have a plan. When we meet back here in an hour, we're going to head out east. I have an acquaintance who lives in the Temperment Bogs who might be able to get us going in the accurate direction. He's familiar with a lot of the ancient arts. I'm hoping antibellums are part of his forte."

"The Temperment Bogs?" Amory said with distaste. "Isn't it grown over and basically a dark swamp?"

"It's worse than that," Telemain replied lowly. "But he's very secretive and secluded. Even more so than I am. So it'll take a bit of time to get there."

No one looked happy to hear this, but seeing as they had no other choice, everyone rose from their chairs and began getting to work. Telemain watched them leave with Morwen. Once they were out of sight, she turned to him and said, "one more time?"

"Until the boy is old enough I guess. I'll see you in an hour."

With that, he transported home and disappeared from sight.

…_to be continued…PLEASE REVIEW…I have three chapters up and nobody's touched it yet. Sad face._


	4. In Which Telemain Recalls His Lessons

**In Between Dragons**

**By**

**Ithinkadrianne**

_Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. But this flashback is brought to you by the letter T._

_Chapter warnings: None._

**Chapter Four: In Which Telemain Recalls His Lessons**

When Telemain opened his eyes again, he was just standing inside the front door of his tower. He snapped his fingers and the lamps around the walls blinked to life. He took a moment to breathe, then set right to work.

He ran up the spiral staircase and into his room. Grabbing a traveling pack, he quickly threw in a change of clothes and pulled out the red long coat he kept for when the winter seasons came around. It may had been mid summer, but the Temperment Bogs proved to become very cold since sun rarely graced it's surfaces. The coat would probably make all the difference. He just hoped that everyone else was smart enough to pack something warm. He supposed it needn't matter for Brandel and Amory, but the others could become easily chilled if they weren't thinking.

Telemain then ran into his study and began throwing in any instruments of use in sight. He ran over to his chemistry cupboard and bent down opening the doors. It had obviously been a long time since he had cleaned them out and organized because a pile of vials, dishes, and beakers fell out. "Argelfraster," he cursed under his breath. As he tried sorting through all of the equipment, he noticed a silvery glint that he hadn't laid his eyes upon in at least five years. Curious and anxious, he dug even quicker through the pile, ignoring the crashing and clanging that was sounding around him. A moment later, he reached in and pulled from the old cupboard a gleaming silver sword with a gold hilt.

It wasn't Mendanbar's sword, but it had it's similarities. Truth was it had belonged to the Captain of the Guard of the kingdom of Quinn. Telemain's father, Harold, had held the position as he was growing up for just short of thirty years. He had retired just days after Telemain and Morwen had graduated from academy.

Telemain took a moment and sat on the floor cross legged, laying the blade of the weapon across his knees. He found it just too much of a coincidence to tell the truth. "One day, I'm looking at a photo of my graduation," he mumbled. "The next day, I find my graduation present."

He shook his head to clear it. He remembered the day well. The newly graduated students poured out onto the academy's front lawn and waited to meet their families. There were black robes and honors ribbons billowing everywhere. Morwen had been sitting on the school's front steps when he had found her after the ceremony. He approached her with his hands in his pockets, looking smug. She looked up at him and said, "you can wipe that smile off your mug."

"Oh, come now Morwen. You make graduating _summa cum laude _sound like an under achievement."

"It isn't," she stated evenly. "But I still say you bent the rules a bit to make valedictorian."

"Oh really? What's your theory?"

She chuckled to herself and said, "you use too many big words."

Telemain laughed and offered her his hand to pull her to her feet. She took it. She looked at him for a moment, then embraced him warmly. "Odd as it sounds, I'm going to miss you when the summer months wind down."

"Morwen, this isn't goodbye."

"Well, it is. The question is for how long?"

Before he could answer a voice called out from behind him, "Telly, I am so proud of you!"

Morwen pulled back and mumbled, "she still calls you that?"

"_No matter how many times I tell her to stop!" _Telemain spoke up loud enough for his mother to hear.

Regardless, he still turned to face Mira and didn't hesitate to embrace her. His mother had always been a fashionable woman, but she was more than that. Mira was brilliant, an accomplished and known sorceress, and there was no doubt from which side of the family Telemain had received his smarts. She was thin and wore her raven hair tied back in a bun at the nape of her neck. When she pulled away, Telemain asked, "where's the captain?"

"You're father is coming," Mira replied looking over her shoulder. "His leg is still recovering a bit from the wound. It's just fortunate that he filled out the paperwork to retire before the accident happened. He can rest now without worrying about getting back to work so much."

"But he's doing okay though?" Morwen asked concern in her voice.

Mira smiled down at her and embraced her as if she were her own daughter. "Of course he is, darling! Look at you two graduated and grown up. You two make me feel old."

"My love," came a new voice. "You're as young as you've ever been. Me, on the other hand, well, these bones aren't what they used to be."

Harold, Telemain's father, was the same height as his son, but everything about him seemed rounder. The face and the chest were the most prominent. And he shared his son's eyes. The man had flecks of gray in his brown hair and he leaned heavily on a cane as he made his way over to join them.

"Telemain, my boy," his father said shaking his son's hand. "Never been prouder. Valedictorian eh?"

"Morwen says I cheated," Telemain laughed.

"I did not say that. I simply implied your vocabulary use raised the bar," Morwen said nudging him in the side.

"Ah Morwen, my dear," the captain said. "Congratulations to you as well." He took her hand a dropped a kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you sir. I hear you're retiring soon."

"Bah," he said with a wave of his hand. "Just another way to say my clock's winding down."

Telemain rolled his eyes and moaned, "Pop, stop it," just as Mira warned, "Harold…" Morwen smiled at the exchange.

Harold chuckled and adjusted his grip on his cane. "Mira my dear, I believe we had a few gifts for these two."

"That you're right."

Morwen and Telemain exchanged a look, but before either of them could protest, Mira said, "Morwen, you first young lady." Mira stepped forward and she reached inside her sleeve to pull out a set of flowers.

Morwen raised her eyebrows. "That's a handy spell."

"Focus on the gift dear," Mira said with a wink. "Now you have been Telemain's dearest friend for a good ten years at least, but I'm betting you don't know the first thing behind the meaning of certain blooms."

"I hear they make up for a bad date," Morwen replied with a slight giggle.

"Don't say that. She'll start drawing conclusions," Telemain mumbled to her.

Mira shook her head slightly at her son. "Yellow roses, Morwen, are the flower of friendship. And a beautiful lady like yourself should not be without them on such a special day. And you," she said looking to her son, "do well to remember that." Mira handed over the small bunch of yellow blooms to Morwen. She couldn't help but say thank you and embrace Mira once again.

"Now Telly…"

"Mom!"

"Telemain. Sorry," Mira responded brushing it off. "Now for you. Harold?"

Telemain's father grabbed his son's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Telemain, it had been my hope, when you were a boy, that you would follow in my footsteps. Just because that didn't happen and you followed your mother's profession doesn't make me any less proud to call you my son. You've received more honors than any student I can remember when I was young. My only hope is that you keep going and prove the genius that you possess. However, that doesn't mean things are always going to be easy. In almost thirty years on the force, even though I was a soldier, I was a human being first. I am a creature of this world. I respect all around me as such and I hope you keep that in mind."

Telemain nodded. "Yes sir."

"But for the moments when you're facing true danger and a life is on the line, you need to defend yourself." Harold detached the scabbard and sword on his belt with ease. Mira took his cane and he held it before Telemain. "It is my greatest hope that you never, ever have to use this. But should you need it, I want you to have it at your side."

He placed the sword in his son's hands and Telemain's eyes were wide. "Pop, this was given to you by he king himself."

"And now it's yours," Harold replied with a smile. "There is no one I know who is more deserving and I would want to have it more than you." He raised his hand to his forehead and Telemain quickly saluted his father in return. "I'm proud of you boy. Don't ever forget it."

"Now Morwen, where is your father and your two sisters?" Mira said. "I'd say it's high time we celebrate!"

Telemain opened his eyes and looked down at the sword again, ignoring the scattered bottles and equipment around him. That day felt like ages ago. Truth be told, it was only a bit more than twelve years. But he knew he had been a different person. When he graduated, he was young and had a brighter outlook on life. Now, he had seen the world for what it really was and was about to use his father's sword for the first time. _Maybe not use, _he told himself. _But this time, I'm sure as hell not leaving without it! I'm not going into the Temperment Bogs again without a weapon…wait a minute…_

It was then that Telemain realized that not only was his graduation flashing back on him, but his post studies. His intention was to go to Ivis and ask about the antibellum. And it had been Ivis he had apprenticed to the fall after he had turned eighteen. _Alright. Now this is getting preposterous! _

Telemain picked himself up from the floor and set back to work. He was running behind and he still had to figure out the rest of his game plan. Besides the fact, if his post grad years were beginning to relive themselves, he wanted to avoid them as much as possible. The first summer after working with Ivis, he had to spend the season with his ailing Aunt Marta, and that was something he certainly did not want to go through again.

…_to be continued…reviews welcome!_


	5. In Which They Encounter a Wizard

**In Between Dragons**

**By**

**Ithinkadrianne**

_Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. I own Ivis. Tulgey Wood belongs to Lewis Carroll._

_Chapter warnings: A bit of a creepiness, but nothing too horrifying. Ivis says a swear._

**Chapter Five: In Which They Encounter a Wizard**

Morwen was just coming back through her magic door from her study when Telemain walked through the front door. She had once again returned to her usual black robe and hair being held in place on her head. She stored a jar of ointment in her sleeve when she looked up and noticed the sword belted to Telemain's side. Her eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "you found it!" It was when she approached and noticed his blank look that she realized it was not Mendanbar's sword.

"Wait a moment," she said lowly. "Is that your father's sword?"

Telemain removed the bag from his shoulder and set it on the floor. "I have a funny feeling I'm going to want it this time," was his only response.

She didn't push the matter further. "Just to let you know, I sent a message to Kazul regarding our problem. I know you said at dinner that she is on an envoy, but Roxim promised to get word to her either way."

"That's a smart idea."

Before she could reply, Amory came in the door behind Telemain, her hair burning with a gentle flame. She had exchanged her dress for a pair of slacks and a tunic with a tall set of brown boots. "Is he here? I'm going to kill him!"

Telemain and Morwen exchanged a look. Both of them knew it could only be one of two men she was speaking of. "Who?"

"Brandel!" Amory snapped throwing her hands up. She sat down roughly into one of the kitchen chairs, soft wisps of smoke curling from her head. "He starts on this 'you've been in one war, you don't need another, and your father doesn't agree' nonsense!"

"Agree with what? The war?" Morwen asked.

"Either that or Jack. After five minutes of his ranting, I didn't have the patience to ask him. But I did have the energy to tell him where to shove-"

The door behind Morwen banged opened and Jack and Willin came in with their arms full. "Telemain!" Jack boomed. "We have more maps than you'll know what to do with!"

Willin shuffled over to Morwen's kitchen table. Three cats scattered in the process. "I've never seen such a collection!" the elf puffed laying out and dropping all of the scrolls. "More details of the Enchanted Forest than I've ever seen documented in one place! Even as the forest changes, so does the legend of the grids! It's astounding!"

Jack looked to Telemain with a smug smile. "Another satisfied customer. Let's get these rolled and packed and be on our way."

"We can't. We're still waiting for Brandel."

Amory practically spat on the floor. "Leave him behind for all I care," she mumbled.

Just then Brandel came in the door behind her. She didn't even turn around. "Oh hooray. He's here," she said in monotone sarcasm. "Yippee." Brandel glared at the back of her head. When she turned to ask him, "where have you been? You left me behind!"

His response was, "mind your manners!"

"You're a twit!"

Willin looked downright affronted.

Telemain leaned closer to Morwen's ear and mumbled, "we should probably head out as soon as possible."

"Ophelia!" Morwen called out. "Time to go!"

The cat slinked out from under the table and Morwen picked her up, resting her on her shoulder. A long haired black cat followed her and pawed at Morwen's feet, looking up expectantly. It meowed and the witch shook her head. "I left you plenty of food and I told Roxette to stop by in two days if we're gone longer than expected." When the black cat meowed again, Aunt Ophelia hissed at it.

Morwen looked to Telemain. "You're right. Let's get out of here _now_."

Telemain put his pack over his shoulder again. Willin and Jack followed suit with the maps. Amory and Brandel made their way for the door, but she practically pushed him out of the way to exit first. Her cousin merely rolled his eyes and followed before Telemain could go out.

The sun was beginning to rise behind the trees of the Enchanted Forest as they walked out of Morwen's back door. The six of them looked out onto the clouded horizon as the dusty rays began to shine through.

Jack resigned himself with a sigh then looked over to his friend. "Alright, great and powerful magician that you are. How are we getting to the dreaded Temperment Bogs?"

"Two transports and a half a days walk. If we keep a good pace, I hope to reach Ivis's front porch by sunset."

Morwen looked to him with concern in her eyes. "Transport? How far can you go with such a large crowd? Last time-"

Telemain got slightly irritated and it just showed how well the journey was going from the get go. "If you're referring to our last little excursion when I suffered backshock, one, it wasn't backshock, and two, Kazul brought along a considerable amount more mass than the six of us."

Morwen shifted. "Alright then. No need to get snippy."

He immediately regretted his response.

Brandel looked to him. "Do you have the spell adjusted to include me?"

"And _me_," Amory added with emphasis.

Telemain decided not to answer and instead, simply cast the spell. He heard a loud gasp from the lot of them and the world shifted all around. Telemain shut his eyes once again and he could feel Morwen place her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Two moments later, their feet hit the floor of the edge of the Enchanted Forest.

Jack, however, had fallen over. Amory gave her hand to help him up and he stated, "never got the hang of those. Whether or not Telemain cast them. Just not my means of travel I guess."

Telemain wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was studying the world around him. The trees were thin here. To the west, the forest became more dense. But to the east, everything thinned out into rolling fields of ruby colored grass in the sunrise.

"Willin."

"Yes sir?" The elf rushed forward, the pack of maps strapped to his back.

Telemain blinked. "Don't call me that. Can you pull out a map of this outlying area? I want to make sure I know exactly where I'm transporting on this next jump."

Willin had the map out in an instant. Telemain appreciated having the elf with them on the mission. His organizational skills were going to prove to be a great convenience if he continued to be on top of his game.

The two of them rolled out the map and looked it over. "From the look of the plains emerging, I believe we are just east of the Enchanted Forest's actual border," Willin said pointing to the map. "Just south of us is a water source, although it seems to only be accessible by a bridge. That could be a good hiding place for ogres."

Telemain shook his head. "No ogres. I had a bad experience with one once. Now I avoid them at all costs." He sat back on his heels for a moment and rubbed his fingers across his goatee as he pondered.

Morwen bent down next to the two of them. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it'll probably just be more convenient to do another jump now. This area is quiet for now, but who knows how long that'll be. I'm hoping to make it to at least a hundred yards from the bog's entrance. I don't want to transport right into them or else we'll be fumbling in the dark without a clue as to what's going on."

"Is it that bad?"

Telemain chuckled. "You won't believe it until you see it. After apprenticing with Ivis for a couple of seasons, I came out of the bogs and nearly went blind from how bright the sun was." He stood up and Willin began rolling the map back up, placing it back in his bag. Telemain stretched and said, "plus, it'll give us a chance to have a small break and have breakfast. Maybe that'll calm down everyone's fears and tempers."

Morwen looked back over their shoulders. Amory and Brandel were standing at least twenty feet apart. Poor Jack didn't know what to do with himself. "I think you're right."

Before anybody could object or argue in any way, Telemain called them all over. He gave a quick explanation before they were on their way once again. They touched down and he began to scan the area.

Telemain had landed them right where he was aiming. Off in the distance, he could make out the entrance to the bogs. They could have a good hour to rest and eat before they set on their way. Once they did, there was no resting until they made it to Ivis's. It wasn't even so much that they couldn't, but he knew right off that they wouldn't want to. He turned to Willin to ask for a map, but the elf was too quick and was already unrolling the scroll.

Morwen looked over his shoulder once again. "Are we good?"

"We are excellent," he replied satisfied. "Go ahead and set up breakfast. I'm going to look over one more thing."

Telemain rolled up the scroll and Willin took it again. "Willin, do you have one of the bogs themselves?"

"I believe there's one in here." Willin set to work going through a few of the maps as Amory came along, passing out pieces of peanut butter and jelly toast. "Morwen said she brought coffee and orange juice. Would you like either?"

"Coffee with cream please," he replied as Willin pulled out a rather large map. This one had been folded into multiple halves, so it was a bit of puzzle getting it open.

Amory watched for a moment then asked, "Willin, coffee?"

"Black, thank you."

They spent the hour pouring over the map while having a breakfast of eggs on English muffins. Telemain pulled a pen from his bag and drew across the map, circling a large section, which according to the map, was an overly dense wood. Willin looked over his work and read to himself, "Tulgey wood."

Telemain nodded. "I know exactly where we're going now."

It was about then that Morwen and Amory came over to join them, sitting on the grass. Aunt Ophelia bounded over and curled up in Morwen's lap. "Jack and Brandel are having another argument, so we figured we'd come join you," Amory said off handedly.

"They're worse than the cats," Morwen said with a shake of the head, giving Ophelia's ears a scratch. "Are they always like that?"

"Only when they're made to put up with each other, unfortunately."

Morwen shook her head sadly and looked over the map. "Will we be heading on our way soon?"

"Yes, very quickly," Telemain said pointing to the map. "I suggest putting on jackets or a sweater now because it's going to cool off once we get in there. It'll also be very dark, so doing so in there will be very tricky. Also, when we make it to the Tulgey wood, I'm going to have some very specific instructions. The only way I can guarantee your safety is if you listen and do everything I say." He paused for a moment as he picked himself up to his feet and added, "not that I don't trust you."

Amory stole a glance at the fire witch and the gypsy. "Don't worry. I can handle them."

They were ready to go within five minutes. Willin had put the map away and managed to pull out a long blue overcoat that he buttoned to the neck. Telemain adjusted so that he could put on his red jacket, hiding a good portion of his father's sword under it. He then threw the pack over his shoulder again. Morwen produced a dark cloak that she draped over her shoulders and tied at the neck. Jack pulled out a couple of raincoats and passed one over to Amory.

"Brandel, you may want to put something extra on," Telemain said without heat. "It's bound to get cold in there. Trust me."

"I'll be alright," he said. "I've been worse in the winter."

Not bothering to waste time arguing, Telemain recited the spell again and the ball of light appeared in her palms. Instead of throwing it up, however, he kept the light source in his hands as he stepped towards the entrance to the bogs.

In itself, they were fascinating. As if they were constructed by hand, a canopy of trees, vines, and thorns rose up and twisted themselves into such a dense manner that little light was let in below. If one went in without a means of light, they were likely to wander around for days before they found a way out…if they were lucky. As if they sensed it, both Amory and Brandel started to burn, giving off extra light around them. Telemain simply found it remarkably convenient. As he passed under the canopy of trees, he set the ball of light to hover just above his head as he walked. He kept one free hand on the hilt of his sword.

And they walked for hours. Morwen was never far from his side as they made their way into the deep bogs. Willin was heard shuffling behind him and Telemain always took a moment to point out larger rocks or roots so the elf wouldn't trip up. Brandel was heard mumbling under his breath, but it was mainly from fascination with the bogs. "It's like the sun set at eight in the morning," he whispered in the dim light. Jack, who was the biggest of all of them, guarded the back of their group. He had his own sword belted to his side and while he followed the light Amory was giving off, he kept his hand on the hilt at all times.

Eventually, the path split and a sign stood posted in the rocky dirt. Telemain approached it with caution and pulled the light closer to read. The sign pointing to the left read, "Mountains of Morning." The sign to the right read, "Tulgey Wood."

Telemain took a moment to take a breath and put his bag down.

"Are we getting close?" Brandel asked, hugging his arms close. It was obvious that not heeding Telemain's advice was doing him some ill.

"Yes. Another hour or two and we should be there." He turned to the group and clapped his hands together. "Alright. This next hour is critical to making it promptly and unharmed to the house Ivis lives in. Believe it or not, this section of the bogs may get even darker. So everyone should stay close. Brandel, if you want to put on something warmer, now is the time."

"I'm fine," Brandel replied, hugging his arms close and glaring.

Amory rolled her eyes in the dim light. "You're frozen. Quit your pride and put on something warmer. You're just lucky Jack brought something extra for you."

The something extra turned out to be a canary colored sweater that was just as feathery. Telemain did the best he could to smother the grin that was threatening to creep up on his face. Morwen nudged him, but Brandel didn't seem to notice. Instead, he threw the canary sweater over his head and huffed out a sigh of relief.

Telemain nodded. "Once we enter the wood, no one is to say a word. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see. If you do, it could set us back a while. I just need you to trust me to take the lead and get you there safely."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack said throwing his bag over his shoulder again. "If you're waiting for us to sign an affidavit, you're wasting breath and energy."

They set off at a slow pace, completely silent, save for their careful footsteps. Telemain led the way in the group with the ball of light guiding him on. Morwen kept her hand on his shoulder following close behind. Aunt Ophelia wrapped herself around Morwen's neck and didn't so much as purr. Brandel kept his own hand on her shoulder, much to Telemain's dismay, but as it didn't matter much for the moment, he let it be. Willin's short stature wouldn't let him reach Brandel's shoulder, so he grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt and held on. Amory bent a bit to follow Willin's shoulder, and Jack followed her, his sword drawn in case it was needed. They made an awkward train as they made their way through the dark. But I proved to be effective, so no one complained. Even if someone wanted to, they didn't dare, too nervous of what would happen if they didn't follow Telemain's advice.

Telemain had been through the Tulgey Wood more than once, so he knew that something unexpected and inexplicable could happen on occasion. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn in the dim light he had seen a white rabbit in a waistcoat and pocket watch. Considering that Killer the rabbit had been intelligent enough to write a correspondence, he blinked and continued on his silent way. However, he couldn't ignore the flowers and weeds that seemed to be up and walking on their own. Morwen's hand tightened on his shoulder, which he assumed meant that she had seen the same as him.

Eventually, the time seemed endless in the dark and even Telemain was feeling restless. He was just beginning to wish he had eaten more breakfast when a booming voice filled the air, "if you've come this far, maybe you're worthy to come a bit further!"

Everyone behind him froze, but Telemain pulled them all along, paying little heed to the voice. "I am worthy," he said as if he were having a conversation with any of them."

"Very well. Very well," the voice replied. "Answer me this. Are you brave enough to see what lies ahead?"

"Of course, it's why I came," Telemain said steadily again.

"Have you come before?"

"Yes."

"Then riddle me this! What is it I have that you seek?"

"Anything I want," Telemain said. He held up his hand and everyone behind him stopped moving. Then he pulled the ball of light above him then dimmed it until it was a simple pin point. A moment later, it was out completely. They were plunged into complete darkness and silence.

"_Would I welcome you into my presence?" _the man boomed, a hint of anger in his voice.

Telemain smirked in the dark. "With open arms for your favorite apprentice!"

All was quiet for a long moment. Everyone tensed behind Telemain, but he waited patiently. Then as silent as ever, a light broke through the darkness up ahead.

A hundred feet in front of them, bright white shine poured out of a door, showing off a wooden porch. From what he could make out of the house, it was as old as ever. He was sure Ivis was keeping the thing afloat over the bog with magic. The day the man died the whole building would probably collapse in over him. Telemain thought it was odd (even on his scale), but Ivis thought it was paradise.

As Telemain motioned for everyone to follow him, a tall figure entered into the light. In his hand, he held a tall staff. Without missing a beat, Brandel was the first to open his mouth. "You took us to a _wizard_?" he hissed.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" Telemain snapped back.

"Telemain! How many do you bring? This is far from expected, I assure you!" The figure moved into the light with a bit of effort.

"He's an old wizard," Morwen whispered.

"What makes you think that it's actually okay to speak now?" Telemain whispered to her.

"Because you would've called Brandel a twit."

"True." Telemain led everyone up onto the rickety porch. It gave a good creek, but proved to be steady. "Everyone, this is Ivis, my mentor after graduation. Yes, as Brandel pointed out, he is a wizard. But beyond the obvious, he is _not_ a member of the Society of Wizards. In fact, he has suffered a good portion of his life for not being one of them. This is why I trust him so much." He glared back at Brandel, but the fire witch gave no notice.

Ivis limped into the light, leaning even more onto the staff. His skin was dark and wrinkled under a sheet of gray hair, streaked with silver. His eyes were covered with two black bands of velvet. Despite his loss of sight, he grinned in Telemain's direction. "Are those bastards still causing trouble? It's like I told you! This is why I don't leave the bogs more often. When you're not being hunted, you're getting the snot annoyed out of you!" He shook Telemain's hand warmly and said, "good to see you my boy."

"It's been a long time Ivis. I'm not exactly a boy anymore," Telemain replied evenly.

Ivis motioned them all inside.

"How can he see him?" Brandel said as he filed in.

Amory rolled her eyes. "Excuse my cousin, he has no tact sir. Unlike him, I can tell you for who you really are."

Ivis turned to Amory and barked a laugh. "Do you now? Enlighten us young lady! I like a bit of intelligent zest!"

Amory smiled warmly. "You're a soothsayer. Or a cyclopes. I haven't been able to decide just yet."

Telemain and Ivis smiled and exchanged a look. "This one is clever, unless you told her ahead of time." Telemain shook his head and Ivis continued, "well then, let's not keep her in suspense."

Ivis leaned forward. Amory looked to Telemain and the magician nodded. Delicately, Amory reached and removed the black velvet bands from Ivis's head. The man leaned back and everyone but Amory and Telemain gasped. Amory smiled. "What do you know," she giggled. "You're both."

Ivis stood straight again and blinked all three eyes. The two normal ones were covered over with translucent cataracts. The third, which sat in the middle of his forehead, was like any other eye, except around the iris were three deep blue bands. It was his way of seeing what others could not. Ivis simply chuckled. "Even being out here all by my lonesome, I still keep them covered. Helps keep things in prospective you understand. Now Telemain, who is this intelligent fire witch?" he asked as he tied the bands back into place.

Telemain stepped forward. "Ivis, this is my friend Amory. The twit with no manners is her cousin, Brandel. The tall one is Gypsy Jack…"

Ivis barked a laugh again. "Ha! I used to get your yearly catalogue before the mailman lost the guts to trek the Tulgey Wood. Now who's the elf?"

Willin came forward and bowed as Telemain introduced him. "This is Willin, steward to the king of the Enchanted Forest. And finally, this is Morwen, my dear friend I told you about so long ago. Her cat is named Ophelia."

Ivis's smile wasn't as warm for Morwen as it was for the others. Instead, a look of confusion and caution crossed his face. Morwen stopped herself from taking a step back as the elderly wizard reached out for her. He brushed his hand across her cheek then took a gentle hold of her chin. Morwen stayed still as he tilted his head to the side, considering. Then after a desperate moment, Ivis spoke up seriously.

"Telemain, this young lady's been pinged."

"_What?"_

…_to be continued!_


	6. In Which They Find How and Where

**In Between Dragons**

**By**

**Ithinkadrianne**

_Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. I own Ivis. I'm making him up as I go along, but I'm starting to grow attached to him. So yeah, hands off._

**Chapter Six: In Which They Find How and Where**

Telemain ran forward and looked Morwen in the eyes as if an answer suddenly showed itself in them. Morwen jumped back and threw her hands up. "I've been _pinged_? What is he talking about?"

Telemain ignored her. Instead he looked to Ivis and asked, "just now?"

"No. Days ago. Maybe even weeks. Now back up boy! You're scaring the wits out of her!"

He shook himself and backed away from Morwen. "Sorry Morwen."

She took her own step back and gave him a warning look. "Think nothing of it."

Once again, he ignored her and turned back to his mentor. "You're sure Ivis?"

"All the signs are there."

Morwen shook her head in confusion, exchanging a look with Amory. "Wait a moment! How was I pinged? I've never felt a thing! Can someone feel it? I'm completely confused."

Ivis leaned his staff against the wall and crossed his arms. "You could have been asleep at the time. It's not exactly something that one expects really. And a good spell caster can even go so far as to avoid being detected if they really wanted. That might've been your case."

She became very uneasy. "Does that mean that someone's been spying on me?"

"It could be. At times, someone can be pinged when they're venerable. A good example is when someone is feeling stress or drama in their lives. If they can't sleep, so much the better for the spell caster."

Morwen locked eyes with Telemain and he nodded. _The bad dreams, _he thought to himself. _She's the leak._

"So does this mean whoever stole the sword found out it's location through me?" she said closing her eyes in defeat.

Ivis tilted his head. "Sword? What sword?"

Telemain ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion. "We better have a seat Ivis. This may take a while to explain."

"Oh! Of course! Where are my manners? Hope you excuse the place. Don't get many visitors out here and I haven't even had an apprentice in three years."

Ivis backed up and welcomed everyone over the threshold. Telemain looked around and wasn't surprised to see that the shack hadn't changed much since he had last visited. Despite how much it looked like it would fall in from the outside, the inside was rather comfortable. Ivis had a large, scrubbed table in the middle of his living room with two long benches on either side. It would have easily sat ten people comfortably and fourteen if people wouldn't mind less elbow room. Why he had it when no one visited him, Telemain never understood. Stacks of books and paperwork lied here and there throughout the space. The room had three doors leading off in different directions. Through the left door was a rather cluttered library. Through the center looked to be a comfortable, but rustic kitchen. The right door was closed, but Telemain knew it lead off to living quarters for more than one guest. Everything around them was lit with warm candlelight and a fire in the stone furnace in the corner of the room. Telemain suddenly felt at home just as he had when he was eighteen.

Ivis disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with a tray of food. "Guessing you lot must be famished after trekking all day. It's half passed eight after all. Let's have some eats!"

The tray was full of fresh wheat bread, grapes, strawberries, and a mild cheese that Telemain couldn't quite put his finger on. Ivis went over to the sideboard and produced an ancient bottle of wine. As he searched the drawer for a corkscrew, he said, "so tell me what brings you out my way Telemain. This isn't exactly a family reunion."

Telemain took a seat next to Morwen. They exchanged a quick look before he launched into his story. "What was the last you heard about the King of the Enchanted Forest?"

"What, that boy Mendanbar? Got married didn't he?" Ivis found the corkscrew and set to work on the bottle.

"That was a few years ago, yes. There have been developments since then, however."

And Telemain told Ivis about the past eight or so years and what it had meant for the Enchanted Forest, from the Society of Wizards attacking the castle, to Cimorene and Daystar going into hiding. When Telemain got to the missing sword of the king and the antibellum being found in it's place, Ivis grinned in amusement.

"So this is what brought you out all this way! You remembered I'm from the north and studied them."

"Precisely," Telemain replied with doubt. "It isn't in vain, is it?"

Ivis waved his hands. "Of course not, of course not. I still keep up with some of the older traditions."

Brandel didn't look convinced. "So that means you'll help us?"

"I'd be a rather petty host if I didn't." He looked over to Amory and mumbled, "my goodness dear girl, you are right. Your cousin is rather tactless." Brandel gaped for a moment, unable to take in what the old man had said as he held out his hand. "Where's the antibellum?"

Telemain looked to Morwen as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the silver amulet. She gave it a once over, then handed it to the wizard.

Ivis carefully ran his fingers over the antibellum's many edges. He seemed to take every bit of it in by touch before he removed the black band covering his cyclopes like eye. It fluttered for a moment, blinking his vision into view, then focused in on the silver surface.

Everyone waited with baited breath as he turned it over in his hands for another few moments. "Well now," Ivis finally mumbled. "This is definitely from the north end."

"Do you have a current registry?" Telemain asked, rising from his seat.

"Not current, but it's only five years old. And these things don't exactly change much anymore."

"Where is it?"

"If I remember right, in the study, case on the right, second shelf."

Telemain rose up and went into the other room. Ivis put the black band over his eye once again as Jack considered for a long moment.

"What is it Gypsy man?" Ivis asked. "Something on your mind?"

Jack was a little startled. "Just curious, that's all. I've never met a soothsayer before, let alone a cyclopes."

"Ah, you're curious about the eyes, eh?" Ivis chuckled warmly.

"Not to seem rude, but I wouldn't mind knowing myself," Morwen added crossing her arms. "You're not exactly a common race among us, whether here or there you understand."

Ivis gave another bark of a laugh. "Not at all, not at all! Ask away my dear."

Morwen studied his face for a long moment then asked, "I don't understand how you can see. You're eyes are so…" Words failed her.

"Messed up?" he offered with a grin. "Only the human ones." Ivis removed both bands again, all three of them blinking to life. He pointed to the two lower ones. "The human eyes are dead to me and basically just sit for show. I got the cataracts a few years back and I haven't been able to make out hide nor hair of anything with them since. Rather than battle with them, I just keep them covered to begin with." He tied the lower band back as the remain eye blinked rapidly at them all. "The cyclopes eye is the money maker. Not only can I see the world around me when I need to, I can also see beyond, if you understand what I mean. Just like with miss Morwen here. As soon as I focused on her, I could sense something was amiss."

Morwen looked more startled than ever. "You mean…you can see the magic around me? Around anyone?"

Ivis shrugged his shoulders as the eye focused on her. "Not see so much. But I could figure out your emotions rather easily."

"Get out of town!" Jack exclaimed, clearly entertained with the new acquaintance. "What can you tell about me?"

Ivis snorted. "You try to be a hard one to peg, but that's only because you're well traveled. Truth is you're completely love struck and this young idiot," he said pointing to Brandel, "does not approve in the least." Brandel's eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent. Ivis looked over to him, the cyclopes eye focusing in. "You are very angry because you feel you are in competition with everyone. It's sad because while you put up a front, you fail to see the people around you who care so much for your foolish heart." Ivis then turned to Amory. "You, young lady, sense what he can not. In turn, you exalt that feeling onto others, if maybe, a little too much." Taking a breath, he looked to Morwen. She shifted a bit and he said, "I don't mean to alarm you Morwen, seeing into your life and all. I can just sense so much about you with barely a look. I think it's because you are one with the world around you. Very natural and in tune with nature. I sense the feline in you and the smell of herbs."

Morwen gave a half smile and ran her hand down Aunt Ophelia's back. The cat purred warmly. "And?"

Ivis sighed. "And I can sense you have a heavy heart." It didn't surprise Morwen to see everyone focus on her so intently. She ignored it and simply listened to Ivis. "You've seen loss around you recently. Not death, but close. And you worry for those you love around you. You worry that the same could happen to those who are still close to you, both friends and family." Ivis replaced the second band over his third eye. "And now I've added to those worries because you fear you're the tattle-tail in all of this sword flim flam business."

Jack leaned forward with a grin on his face. "And what about Telemain?" he asked. "What can you tell us about him?"

Ivis looked up just as Telemain walked back into the room, paging through the registry. "Telemain? He's simply a maniac, that's all."

The group laughed, Morwen absentmindedly stroking Ophelia. But Telemain ignored them all, immersed in the thick volume. After a frustrated moment, he shut it with a snap. "Ivis, I have no idea how to read this thing. It's a all a jumble of letters, numbers and symbols."

"Give it here," Ivis replied holding out an old scabbed hand.

Telemain handed the book over and Ivis skipped half of the pages in the front. He eventually continued his search with his right hand while holding the antibellum with the left. Several minutes of silence passed while the wizard worked diligently.

Amory helped herself to another strawberry. "Are you having trouble finding what you're looking for?"

"A bit," Ivis replied. "The problem with antibellums is they are an alphabet all their own. And the real unfortunate thing is the alphabet has no real order. So it's more of a point and shoot when looking up a specific amulet. Plus, if you don't know what wizarding family or lineage you're looking for, kiss at least an hour of your life goodbye."

Telemain and Morwen exchanged a look of worry when Ivis finally exclaimed, "wait a tick! I knew this seemed familiar!"

"What's that?" Telemain asked, leaning forward with interest.

"The antibellum isn't from a lineage at all. It's part of a legacy!"

"Oh good lord!" Telemain exclaimed jumping up out of his seat. "You mean the person who took the sword is nothing but a _treasure hunter_?"

The table nearly exploded.

"What do you mean?"

"You still don't know who took the sword?"

"_A treasure hunter?"_

"_Settle down!" _Morwen bellowed over everyone. The room went silent at once and she caught her breath. She sat back down in her seat and looked from Telemain to Ivis. "Now what on earth does the antibellum being a legacy have to do with treasure hunting? I'm about as confused as anyone right now."

Telemain merely moaned and rested his head on the table. Ivis went on flipping through the book and found the page he was looking for. "When an antibellum represents a legacy, it doesn't necessarily represent a certain person. It instead represents a belief. So basically someone leaves one of these at the scene of the crime, they're calling out on their whole congregation."

"It's like the Masons," Telemain moaned into his arms. "If they left an amulet of a hammer, you wouldn't know who to hunt down. They all have that same symbol."

Willin looked positively sick by this news. "So the sword is gone…forever…"

"Of course not!" Ivis snapped. "I say, you lot are greatly impatient." He turned the register book around and pointed to a diagram of a antibellum. The design didn't match, but it was, however, very close. "This is the Antibellum of the Lost Princess. Now, it's not an exact match for what we have here, but I believe whoever made this physical one just decided to embellish upon it a bit. Plus, there's good news in this. Those who are followers of the legacy of the Lost Princess all live in a rather centralized location."

Telemain's head shot up from the table. "And that's where?"

"The kingdoms of the northeastern coast." Ivis grinned and placed the antibellum back down on the table between Telemain and Morwen.

…_to be continued…_


	7. In Which Telemain and Morwen Argue

In Between Dragons

By

Ithinkadrianne

_**Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. I own Ivis. **_

_**Chapter warnings: DRAMA!**_

**Chapter Six: In Which Telemain and Morwen Argue**

There wasn't much else that could be done for the evening, so the group broke up after they had finished eating. Ivis provided everyone with a room and a hot bath, so with exhaustion setting in, it was an early night for everyone.

Telemain had spoken with Ivis later that evening about Morwen being the leak that lead their thief to the sword. Ivis told him that it could be possible to extract the residue of the ping from Morwen and research, so he lent the magician his wizard's staff to work with. After he was sure she had settled in for the evening, Telemain went to visit Morwen in her room.

He wasn't surprised when she opened the door instantly when he knocked. However, he was surprised to see the scowl across her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Morwen grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind her. She leaned into his face and practically growled, _"you brought us to a wizard?"_

Telemain breathed a large sigh and too patiently said, "Morwen…"

"Are you out of your skull? Do you know what this means if he's a traitor?"

"He's not. I was trained by him for four years. I've told you tons of stories about Ivis!"

"You never told me he was a wizard though!" she said finally letting him go and pushing him away.

Telemain lost his patience and snapped back, "because I knew you would've reacted exactly like this! Morwen, if I didn't know better, you're behaving like Brandel!"

They were silent for a long, harsh moment, then Morwen growled lowly, "you take that back."

"Only after you hear me out."

She crossed her arms and waited patiently. Telemain stopped himself from rolling his eyes and took a deep breath to regain his patience. "Upon graduation, I had a great plan of studying until my brains leaked out. I wanted knowledge in abundance. So the first thing I did that summer was travel abroad. I had heard about the Society of Wizards and I became rather fascinated by their mission, as it were. It wasn't until I heard about some of their more unpleasant practices that I shied away from the idea of joining them. This came to pass when I met one of them in a pub in Shiawad and the idiot toasted himself out on malt ale. The good news is the kid told me about Ivis in the first place."

Morwen listened carefully, but took a step back towards her bed, taking a seat with her back to the headboard. "What's Ivis's story with the Society?"

Telemain shook his head. "His family was labeled." He walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He placed his chin in his hand and slouched over in deep thought, exhaustion showing in his voice. "When Ivis was a boy, his father was in Zemenar's inner circle. Word got out that a blacksmith had invented a device that was capable of creating new magic with little effort. Well, to the Society, that's like owning Midas's own hand."

Morwen's heart sank. "What happened?"

"From what Ivis told me, they surrounded the cottage, demanding to know where this blacksmith was. When his father refused to give up anything, they burned it to the ground. His parents and two brothers were wiped out. He only survived by dropping out of a third story window in the back. Broke his ankle, but he limped enough into the woods to watch his home burn to the ground."

She caught her breath and looked away.

"Can you understand why I trust him to not be part of the Society of Wizards?"

"Yes." She sighed a moment. "That's awful. To lose your family and have to watch it…I mean, it was worse enough when my mother passed and there was nothing I could do…but I guess losing her to ailing lungs was small potatoes to watching your entire family burn to death."

"Plus he was an outcast to begin with." He looked up at her and blinked the frustration out of his eyes. "Being a cyclopes isn't exactly easy when you're a child. Or so I imagine."

They fell into silence for a good long moment before Morwen pointed at the staff that was still in Telemain's hand. "What is that for?"

"Oh!" Telemain jumped up, having completely forgotten why he had come to see Morwen in the first place. "I was discussing with Ivis the situation in which we believe you were the link to the wizard to the sword."

"Go on..."

"If you have your ping catcher, we might be able to extract the echo of the spell and bring it to fruition."

"Huh?" Morwen moved to the edge of the bed, confusion was still written on her face.

"We're hoping to see what our thief saw. Maybe it'll give us a clue."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

Morwen got to her feet and pulled the ping catcher from her sleeve. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing besides stand still." Telemain rested the staff against the wall as he took the ping catcher from Morwen. He examined it for a long moment and explained, "What I'm hoping to do, given the absorption properties of the staff, is extract whatever residue of the spell that's still lingering on you, and finally deposit it so it can be viewed in the ping catcher."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Hmm…the question is for as much as I've studied the staffs of wizards, I have never in my life used one." Telemain picked the staff back up in his left hand and held the ping catcher in his right. He was about to start the spell when Morwen snapped in alarm, "wait a moment!"

"Huh?"

She slightly blushed and asked, "what if one of the times the thief was tracking me…what if I was…well, in a bath or something?"

Telemain stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Then I'll look away. But you know this is more important than that right now."

"Speak for yourself! You didn't have your privacy violated!"

"Then I'll take care not to violate it further. You can trust me Morwen. Now keep still."

Morwen stiffened, but still didn't look happy. Telemain ignored it and closed his eyes. _Honestly, _he thought to himself_. I offer her a solution and she battles the whole thing. Women!_

He cleared his frustration and his mind and began to put all of his power into the staff. It was an interesting feeling for sure. Almost as if his fingers were extending beyond their digits and reaching through the staff to the floor. Gradually, he felt the magic pulling towards Morwen and it was almost as if it was sucking at her toes. The magic had definitely gripped onto something of a magical energy and was attempting to pull it back.

Morwen gave a snort and shiver.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, not breaking his concentration.

"I'm fine. It just tingles my toes and my feet are ticklish."

The magic still felt as if it were attached to her feet, but he was having a devil of a time pulling it back. After another moment, he grunted in annoyance and mumbled, "give over already." He snapped the bottom of the staff against the wood floor of the room and finally he felt the magic pull back into the staff, with a little something extra in tow.

"Oh!" Morwen yelped, looking down at her feet. "That was interesting!"

"Are you in pain?"

"No, but it feels almost like dry skin was being picked off of my heels." She shivered again. "Not painful, but not pleasant."

With the magic finally being pulled back into the staff, Telemain took the ping catcher and touched it to the top end. There was an orange spark, and a moment later, it burst into life, giving off a mild blue light. The magic almost buzzed in his right hand.

"Well, it worked," Telemain sighed. He leaned the staff up against the wall once again and carefully cupped the ping catcher in both of his hands. Taking it that she could move once again, Morwen joined him at his side. They exchanged a look for a moment, then he said, "lets see what we can find out, shall we?"

The ping catcher distorted the vision a bit, but they could see what was happening easy enough. The first flash of memory was Morwen working in her back garden. Two cats were sitting in a tree as she held a basket and picked apples from it. The vision shifted, this time showing Morwen as she was sleeping in her bed, tossing and turning from a nightmare.

"I knew it," the living Morwen said at his side, embarrassment in her voice.

"It's alright," he consoled her. "It's not like I haven't seen you have a nightmare before."

"That's not the point."

He decided not to ask her what the point was. Instead, he watched again as the vision shifted. This time, it wasn't Morwen at all. It was one of her cats slinking through the deep woods. "Wait a moment," Telemain mumbled, noting the coloring of the cat's fur. "Is that Aunt Ophelia?"

Morwen gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. "It is! I sent her to check on the sword last month! Oh, please don't tell me that's how they found out!"

But sure enough, the vision followed the cat as it dodged around a lilac bush, then rested with it's back against a giant red wood. The vision shifted again, this time flying back over trees and fields. Telemain barely had time to register before the ping catcher dimmed back to clear that there was a man cloaked head to toe in black, the only color showing on his body being a malicious grin of gold teeth.

The buzz of magic stopped and left the ping catcher still as it had ever been. Telemain turned to Morwen and handed it back to her. "Well, our robber has gold teeth and is particularly fond of hiding his face. At least we can tell that much."

Morwen, however, was not listening. She seemed to be debating within herself about what to do next. Finally, after a long moment of chewing in her thumb nail, she snapped to herself, "that's torn it."

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for her frustrations.

"Yes, but I want to take a precaution. It's your turn to hold still."

Morwen reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small jar she had packed when Telemain had arrived at her house the night earlier. She popped open the lid to reveal a green salve that smelled strongly of mint and cilantro. Curious, Telemain asked, "what is that?"

"You'll see." She took a small about of the salve and rubbed it between her forefingers and thumbs. Then she stepped forward and reached out to Telemain, gently rubbing the mixture into his ear lobes.

"What is this?" he protested, trying to shake away like a small child. "I'm going to smell like an herb garden!"

"Stop fussing. I'm almost done. Then I can see if it works, and then you can go to bed. You're cranky."

"And you're not? I've never heard you snap at me so much in one night!"

"_Will you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!"_

The voice came from just over Telemain's shoulder and he jumped in shock, grabbing his heart. It was completely unfamiliar and he had been sure he and Morwen were the only two in her room. The voice was definitely a woman's though, and he peered around the room, searching for it's source. Morwen looked completely undisturbed by it.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" he said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Calm down Telemain," Morwen said taking a seat. "No one you don't know is in here."

"Then who…"

He trailed off and looked to Morwen's side. Aunt Ophelia had jumped up on the bed and took a moment to curl up next to her. "I swear, I was just dozing off when he came in."

"Sorry Ophelia. We're almost done for the night."

Morwen went to scratch the cat's ears, but Telemain still stood in shock. Morwen looked up at him in amusement and said, "do you understand now?"

He whispered slowly, "I…I can understand your cat."

"Yes," she nodded. "You can understand Ophelia."

The cat's head shot up at once. "Oh Morwen! You didn't!"

Morwen looked to the tortoiseshell and said, "sorry Ophelia, but we may need more than one set of ears to communicate with you on this."

Telemain could hear the cat sigh and growl. "I suppose you're right, but couldn't you have sprung this on me in the morning?" Then Ophelia looked up to Telemain and blinked. "No offense Telemain, but even cats get exhausted every once in a while."

Telemain blinked back at her. "Uh…none taken."

Morwen rose from the bed. "I think that'll be all for the night. Unless you can think of anything else we need to cover?"

Telemain shook himself. "No…I think we're good. I'll just…head back to my room…call it a night…"

Morwen exchanged a look with Ophelia, then helped push him towards the door. "Telemain, it's a basic spell. It shouldn't affect you so much."

"I know, I know," he said opening the door. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I _really_ want to study it!"

Morwen blinked the sleep out of her eyes and nearly shut the door in his face. _"Go to bed."_

"Right, right. Good night love."

…_to be continued…reviews welcome!_


	8. In Which They Get Ahead of Themselves

In Between Dragons

By

Ithinkadrianne

_**Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns it all. I own Ivis.**_

_**Author's note: Sorry I've been away for so long. I went on vacation, then had to have a medical procedure done. After that was taken care of, I started my new job. Anyways, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 8: In Which They Get Ahead of Themselves**

Despite being awake, moving, and thinking for more than thirty-six hours, Telemain couldn't sleep well. There was simply too much to go over and he couldn't clear his mind. The sword had been stolen. Morwen had been pinged. An antebellum had been left behind. The thief was from the northwest. He had gold teeth…

Telemain rubbed a hand over his eyes in frustration, checked the clock (it was just passed six am), rose and dressed. He knew trying to sleep anymore was an impossible task.

He quietly crept across the hallway as he shut the door behind him, but he couldn't help hearing the scratching coming from behind Morwen's door. It didn't surprise him to see Aunt Ophelia slink out when he cracked it open.

The cat shook her head and said, "thank you Telemain."

Then he remembered that he could speak to cats and the prospect of a nap in the afternoon went straight out the window. "Not a problem."

Ophelia took a few steps out, stretched her back, and sat on her haunches. "I know Morwen won't rise for another hour or so, but I'm restless and rather hungry. You don't think your friend would be willing to spare a plate of cream for breakfast, would he?"

Telemain grinned down at her. "I'm sure he'd throw in some tuna if you ask nicely."

Ophelia purred. "I think I like Ivis. Morwen was a little wary of him at first, but I think he's a decent hoot."

He chuckled. "He aims to please. Let's see if we can find our host." And she went trotting down the hall next to him.

Amory was up and sipping a cup of coffee when they entered. She lowered her cup and said good morning to the pair of them. "Coffee?"

"No thank you. Not for me just yet," Telemain replied, but he took one of the saucers from the china set and poured some half and half from the little jug onto the plate. He then set it on the floor at Ophelia's feet. She dug in with relish and remembered a moment to look up and say "thank you" with her mouth full.

Telemain chuckled again and replied, "You're welcome." Settling back into his same seat as the night before, he asked Amory, "is Ivis up yet?"

"Oh yes. Cooking enough breakfast to feed a small army, which is what we are I guess. When he asked me what I'd like, I told him toast and jam would be fine. But he insisted on making waffles and sausage as well."

Telemain wasn't surprised at all. "You'll have to excuse him. He's obviously eccentric and when he does manage to get company, he goes a little overboard. He won't admit it, but I think he gets a little lonely from time to time."

"If he gets lonely, why doesn't he move closer to civilization?"

"I think it's the Society of Wizards. He's still positive they are looking for him after all these years. Also, the darker the environment, the better for his eyes. The poor man used to suffer greatly before he figured out how to properly use his extra eye. Helps him see things others can't, but it's very, very sensitive you understand."

Amory nodded and went back to her coffee. Moments later, Ivis came in with two plates made up with fresh Belgian waffles and sausage patties. "Mornin' boy!" he exclaimed happily, laying one of the plates before the magician. "Breakfast is served."

The smell of the warm food filled him, and suddenly Telemain felt hungrier than he realized. Amory passed the syrup over and the two of them dug in.

Over the next hour, more and more of their party rose. The smell of the breakfast wafted down the hallway and pulled each of them towards the kitchen. Everyone seemed rejuvenated overnight with their rest and the mood around them was more upbeat as the morning went on. Morwen was the last to rise. She looked more rested than she had the day before, but he could still see the worry in her eyes that still haunted her last evening.

"Anyone seen Ophelia?" she asked sitting at the table. "She wasn't in the room with me when I woke up."

As if on queue, Aunt Ophelia hopped into her lap and began to purr. Morwen wiped a bit of cream from her nose. "Someone fed you I see."

Ophelia purred and hopped down.

Morwen looked to Telemain. "Thank you for doing that."

Telemain shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't anything special. She was just hungry, that's all."

Ivis placed one last plate of food before the witch and bid her good morning. She smiled in return.

Sitting down next to her, Ivis clapped his hands together. "Well, no time to beat around the bush with this business! When are we heading out?"

Telemain looked up to his mentor with surprise. "You're coming with us?"

"But of course! Your knowledge of antibellums is clearly sub-par, so you'll be wanting someone who can readily help you out on that front. Besides the fact, it's been a good while since I left the bogs. 'Bout time I got out for an adventure really."

Brandel exchanged a look with Morwen, but she ignored it. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" she asked. "Not that you wouldn't be welcome with us, but I've noticed your leg is a bit out of sorts as well."

Ivis waved it off. "Not at all. I have a good brace for these occasions when I decide to do something, for lack of a better word, 'stupid.' You won't hear a peep out of me unless you want it. And besides the fact, you need me!"

"You already made that bid about the amulets," Jack said crossing his arms amused.

"Not that."

"Oh?"

"If you don't bring me on, I won't send you off with food and supplies!"

Amory snorted into her plate with laughter and that was that. Breakfast was shared swiftly and the dishes were cleared in a snap. The rest of the morning was spent planning, packing, and anticipating what they would find.

Telemain and Willin pulled out a number of maps indicating the northwestern kingdoms and with some consulting with Ivis, they selected three areas of interest. The Isle of Grenish was known for some of it's ancient folklore, so it could prove to be a hotspot. But heading in fro the main road was a rather large village simply known as Nik. If they followed the coast further north, however, they would come upon a rather quiet kingdom known as Linderwall.

Telemain scratched his head and goatee in thought for a good while, during which Willin made plenty of lists and points about each kingdom that could prove to be of use to them. The two barely paid attention to anything else that morning.

Ivis ran around the house helping everyone get ready and locating all the supplies they would need. Morwen worked in the kitchen packing up enough food and utensils to feed the seven humans and one cat. Ivis seemed to have an enchanted pantry that was no different to the one Brandel had when he was living in the tower of the Smoking Swamp. So whenever she had trouble getting what she needed out of it, the fire witch would quickly run over to assist her. Despite the annoyance of him being overly helpful, Morwen was still happy to have him on hand. Telemain was far too busy with the maps to notice.

Ivis put Amory and Jack to work in the attic digging out blankets, tents, and anything else they would need if they were to be trekking the wilderness for a few days. They were lucky enough to find a gold and green canopy that would be large enough to fit over all of them, but a lack of moth balls had proven that there was a rather troublesome hole that needed to be patched before anything could be attempted. It took a few hours, but Amory was able to sew it up like an expert. Ivis pulled out seven sleeping bags and chuckled in satisfaction as he located a small metal fire pit. "Nothing like a good ol' campout," he said with a smile. "Now I think if we just find some good bug repellent, we'll be ready to go!"

By the time Telemain and Willin were putting away the last of the maps they had been observing, a good pile of supplies had been laid out on Ivis's dining room table. A look of worry crossed the magician's face. "How on earth are we going to carry all of this?"

"What's that?" Ivis returned from his bedroom with a purple cloak over his shoulders that was so tacky that it could only be described as "tye-dyed." Around his blue robe, he belted a sword with a purple leather sheath to his side. With the usual addition of the velvet bands covering his eyes, the wizard's look could only be described as "eccentric."

Telemain didn't notice and instead pointed to the pile of camping equipment and food packs that were laid before him. "We won't possibly make good time if we're bringing all of this with us."

"What do you think this thing is for? Just for show?" Ivis said picking up his staff that had been leaning against the wall. The wizard made a circle with it, pointed it at the pile of supplies, then cracked the bottom of it to the floor. In a flash of blue sparks, the lot of it all disappeared. "There now," he said with satisfaction. "All we need to do is get up and going. So where to?"

"I think I want to head towards the Isle of Grenish, off the Galleon Sea."

"Hmm...interesting choice. What made you choose there?"

Telemain grabbed his red coat and began slipping it over his shoulders as Willin ran around to pick up his blue overcoat. "Sailors tend to gossip at the best of times," the elf replied. "Maybe if we ask around, we can find someone that has passed through the ports who has been interested in your particular antibellum."

Ivis nodded and smiled. "Wise choice sir! Very well, the Isle of Grenish it is. How are we going to get there?"

"Same as we got here more or less," Telemain replied. "I think six transports ought to do it. I may have to take a rest every couple of them, but it should get us there faster than anything."

Ivis agreed. Within five minutes, everyone was gathered and buttoning up in their cloaks and jackets. Brandel once again donned the canary yellow sweater and Ivis had to suppress a laugh. Brandel thought this was quite rich given the state of the soothsayer's tye-dyed cloak.

Telemain ignored the pair of them however and concentrated on his spell. He closed his eyes and began the workings of it, feeling his feet give way moments later. Halfway through, he began to feel that something wasn't right, so he tried to adjust. _Not again,_ he thought in desperation. It wasn't the same feeling as when they crashed into the Smoking Swamp, but it certainly wasn't good. Instead of everything slamming into place once again, the fog dissipated and lifted instantly. _Oh blast it, what have I done now?_

Everyone opened their eyes and looked in horror at the world below them. The eight of them were momentarily suspended a thousand feet above the earth. Before they could take a breath, they began to fall.

Amory screamed bloody murder. Morwen yelled out to Telemain and tried to grab for his hand. Willin yelled, "what's happening?"

"Telemain!" Jack screeched. "What did you do?"

The magician looked to his ring and in horror saw that it was burned black as night on his right index finger. The damn thing had busted mid-transport. But it didn't change the fact that they were still falling at a rapid rate with nothing but trees below them.

Brandel was falling, flaying his arms, finally yelling out, "somebody do something!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

A hundred feet above the ground, Ivis circled the air around him with his staff. In a flash of warm orange glow, a grand bubble grew around them and engulfed them in a cool breeze. The world slowed down around them, and after a few tense moments, it floated the eight of them down safely below the canopy of trees, resting them all in a bed of cool moss. Assured that they were all safe and steady on solid earth, Ivis reached out with his staff once again and simply popped the bubble as if he were doing the mopping.

No one but the wizard trusted their legs for a good long moment. Willin practically fainted. Brandel laid back and covered his face with his hands. Jack was pretty sure that the fire witch was weeping with joy for the second chance at life, but the gypsy was too glad to be alive himself, so he didn't bother him. Morwen was steadily trying to calm doing a shaky and panicked Ophelia. Gradually, the cat began to retract her claws and she leaned into Morwen's chest, simply wanting to be held tightly.

Telemain was simply looking at his busted ring in disgust. Despite the moment, he began to swear violently under his breath.

"Telemain, dear friend," Amory said, panicked nerves in her voice as she laid in a fetal position, her back to him. "What on earth was that about?"

"I think this damn ring gave out on me! I think the converter blew! ARGELFRAS-"

"TELEMAIN!" Morwen stopped him. "Don't say that!"

Telemain looked up and glared at her, but he quickly understood and shut his lips. If he had finished his curse, he very well could have melted Ivis, setting back another good while.

No one said anything for a long time, everyone simply sitting and catching their breaths. Morwen eventually pulled a bottle of spring water out of her sleeve and began passing it around after taking a good long drink herself. Jack politely refused, instead pulling out a flask of dragon whiskey. Both him and Brandel took a long pull at it, possibly being the first time they got along on friendly terms. Brandel passed it to Morwen and she took her own sip despite herself.

A few minutes later, Morwen looked to Telemain and asked, "it's done for, isn't it?"

Telemain sighed and shook his head. "I need a new converter on it for sure. But I don't have a spare one."

"That means we're walking, doesn't it?"

The magician rose to his feet. "Until I can get to a blacksmith, yes."

It took them all another few minutes to rise. Amory was especially shaky, and Telemain could hear Ophelia asking Morwen to ride on her shoulders.

"I don't trust my legs for the moment Morwen."

"Just don't claw me and you're fine."

Ivis and Telemain exchanged a look. "Which way?" the wizard asked.

"Do you happen to have a compass?"

The wizard grinned and cracked his staff on the ground again. Floating above his palm suddenly appeared a gray compass the size of a large sand dollar. They both leaned forward and Ivis pointed to his right. "That-a-way," his said, and the group slowly began to head north.


	9. In Which They Get Their Bearings

In Between Dragons

By

Ithinkadrianne

_**Disclaimer: Patricia C. Wrede owns it all. I own Ivis. **_

_**PS Who doesn't like Mac 'N Cheese? I mean…really?**_

**Chapter 9: In Which They Get Their Bearings**

The trek was long, arduous, and otherwise downright boring in every sense of the word. They had no idea where they were, all the trees and rocks looked the same, and the weather was unremarkable. Telemain was pretty sure that his spell hadn't thrown them back into the Enchanted Forest in one jump, but he had to admit there was a familiarness to the trees and moss. If it wasn't for the fact that the compass Ivis had was constantly pointing north, the magician would've questioned their chosen path. The time droned on and finally the lot of them couldn't take it anymore.

"I think we're going in circles," Brandel said.

Jack blinked in frustration. "We are going in circles."

"These rocks look familiar. I definitely think we're going in circles!"

"I'm agreeing with you, you twit! Shut up!"

Telemain pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and asked no one in particular, "do you know what time it is?"

Taking no notice of the dimming sun due to his eyes, Ivis pulled a pocket watch from under his tye-dyed cloak and flipped open the pewter top. "Quarter to seven."

Telemain looked around just in time to catch Willin before tripping for the seventh time. The elf had spent most of the afternoon pulling out various maps, trying to pin point where exactly their location was. It was a helpful idea, but unfortunately it obscured his vision, so everyone was busy catching him before he broke a bone due to lack of attention.

"Alright," Telemain said finally, stopping to turn to everyone behind him. "I think it's time we pull over and rest for the night."

"And this spot looks as good as any," Morwen added, her eyes pointed skyward. "The cover from the trees is good in case it rains and it seems quiet enough. If we keep moving, we might not end up with either. And it's not like we're going to find the sword tonight."

Amory pulled off to the side and sat herself heavily on a boulder. "Thank goodness! My dogs are killing me," she added sticking her legs out in front of her.

Telemain shrugged the bag from his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Let's set up camp and call it a night. I could use a cup of coffee and a break for my own legs."

With that, the air around them seemed to relax instantly. Ivis gave his staff a good crack on the mossy ground below him and the compass disappeared, leaving the pile of their camping supplies in it's place. The wizard smiled and rolled the sleeves of his robe up to the elbows, finally shrugging off the purple tye-dye cloak and throwing it to the side. "Who's hungry? I know a great quick recipe for pasta with aged cheddar!" And he began to cook before anyone could speak up otherwise.

Willin went off to his own little corner of the clearing and began pulling out map after map once again, trying to figure out where in the world they were. Telemain was at least grateful that the elf could finally work diligently and in peace.

Brandel had looked to Jack and said, "I guess we should set up the tent?"

"Best to make ourselves useful," Jack agreed, heaving the canopy and poles onto his large shoulders. "Grab the mallet, would you?"

Before Amory could go off and join them, Morwen asked her, "you didn't by chance bring the extra string you were using to patch that with were you?"

"Yes I did, actually," Amory said reaching into her bag. "Figured it would be a good idea in case one of the patches ended up being shoddier than I thought. Why do you ask?"

Morwen reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small mirror. "It's a long shot, but back before I met you and Brandel, I used a spell to find Telemain when I lost him in the Smoking Swamp. I'm trying to see if it could help us find our location."

Telemain's eyebrows danced. "How?"

Morwen casually pushed him away. "Go help them with the tent."

"Why? I have the right to see this as much as anyone."

"I know, but it's a simple witch's spell for finding something one's lost. I doubt it'll work in the first place and there's still work to do. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

Telemain looked downtrodden. "Oh, alright."

Morwen gave him a pitying look over her glasses. "Work now. _Experiment later_."

Amory snorted. "You know he's going to hold you to that."

"I'd be scared if he didn't," the witch replied setting to work.

Telemain smiled and went off to help Brandel and Jack as they spread the canopy out to work with.

An hour later, not only was the tent up and sleeping bags were spread out, but Ivis had a roaring fire going and plates of hot pasta served up. "Supper for all!" he chimed as everyone gathered cross-legged around the fire.

Morwen took a spot next to Telemain and said, "no go."

Having completely forgotten his earlier conversation with his friend, Amory elaborated in response to the blank stare he was now giving the two of them. "We're still lost."

"Oh."

Ivis held out a warm plate of noodles and cheese to Morwen and smiled. "Worry not my dear. As always, tomorrow is another day."

Morwen smiled and said a warm thank you. Telemain took his own offered plate and let the smell of the warm food fill him. It was then that he noticed that there was a slight chill in the air and a good meal was just what he needed to relax him again. Ivis sliced a large chunk of bread and passed around pieces to pick up the cheesy sauce with. The crunchy crust was the perfect addition to the meal and everyone ate more than their fill.

The rest of the evening was much quieter and more comfortable as the night grew around them. Telemain had to admit that he was more than impressed with the canopy that surrounded them. It was as big as a smaller living room and had enough height and space around them so that each one of them had their own ample area to claim as their own. There was a good space in the roof so that the fire would not risk setting the tent on fire, but smoke was still able to billow out with ease. As they all spread out for the night, Ivis put down the canvas doors and gave another good crack of his staff on the ground. It gave off a slight orange spark and the wizard gave one more smile before he began to settle in for the night. The man had looked more amused with the day than anything. "There. Ward is all up and functional. We won't be disturbed by human, beast, or spirit unless we want to be. I guarantee it."

He then took his place in his sleeping bag, placing his hands behind his head on the lumpy pillow he insisted on bringing with him.

Gypsy Jack was already asleep under his own set of blankets on his side. Amory leaned up against his back, sitting up in her own sleeping bag. She had dug out a crochet hook from somewhere and seemed to be making a scarf with the left over string she had brought from patching Ivis's canopy. Brandel laid opposite her at her feet, feeding her the string as she needed it. Willin had also fallen asleep. He had sprawled out so that his head was facing the light of the bonfire and he had continued looking over maps until his eyelids gave out, resulting in him using a rather rumpled set of maps as his pillow.

Telemain and Morwen laid opposite each other, but their heads met so that if they turned in, they could speak face to face. This ended up being the case as he turned over, hugging his arms around his body. Morwen blinked the sleep out of her eyes for a moment. "Are you okay?"

He shivered visibly. "Just got a chill I can't shake. Aren't you cold?"

As if on queue, Aunt Ophelia popped her head out from the top of Morwen's sleeping bag. "Nope. She has me."

Telemain chuckled. "No wonder you have so many cats. They must help the heating bill."

Morwen managed to reach into her sleeve and pull out an extra blanket, which she instantly passed over. Telemain wrapped himself extra tight and settled in again, looking much warmer than he had before.

"Better?" Morwen asked.

"Much," he yawned.

He looked over to her again, but her eyes were already closed, one hand sticking out from her sleeping bag, the arm being wrapped around a ball that was Aunt Ophelia. She sighed as sleep over took her and whispered, "anything for you Telly."

Telemain wiggled out one arm from his cocoon and reached out, holding Morwen's free hand in his own. As he began to fall asleep that night, he felt her fingers tighten around his own. Finally, the man slept well for the first time in days.

Author's Notes: This chapter is subtitled "In Which the Author Needs a Bit of Filler as She Recovers from NaNoWriMo and Begins to Focus on This Story Again." Keep watch for more updates in the coming weeks! Thanks again for keeping me motivated with this one!


End file.
